Азербайджан
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BD ---- |Родительный падеж = Азербайджанской Республики |Герб = Coat of arms of Azerbaijan.svg |Государственная религия = светское государство |Девиз = Odlar Yurdu (Страна Огней) |Название гимна = Azərbaycan Marşı |Аудио = National Anthem of the Republic of Azerbaijan instrumental.ogg |Форма правления = президентская республика |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 40|lat_min = 6|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 47|lon_min = 19|lon_sec = 0 |region = AZ |CoordScale = |На карте = Azerbaijan (orthographic projection).svg |Язык = азербайджанский"Конституция Азербайджанской Республики" |Основано = |Дата независимости = от ЗДФР: 28 мая 1918 от СССР: 18 октября 1991 |Столица = |Крупнейшие города = Баку, Гянджа, Сумгаит, Мингечаур, Хырдалан, Ленкорань, НахичеваньАзербайджан, Ширван, ХанкендиГород находится на территории, фактически контролируемой непризнанной Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой, и согласно административно-территориальному делению НКР носит название Степанакерт |Должности руководителей = Президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Ильхам Алиев Артур Расизаде |Место по территории = 110 |Территория = 86 600 |Процент воды = 1,6 % |Место по населению = 91 |Население = 9 780 780The World FactbookInternational Programs - Country Rankings - U.S. Census Bureau |Год оценки = 2015 |Плотность населения = 111 |ВВП (ППС) = 98,776 млрдМеждународный Банк, World DataBank: World Development Indicators, версия от 27 ноября 2013 года. |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2012 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 70 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = 10 624 |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = |ВВП (номинал) = 68,727 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2012 |Место по ВВП (номинал) = |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 7 399 |ИРЧП= 0,734 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 82 |Уровень ИРЧП = высокий |Валюта = азербайджанский манат (AZN, код 944) |Домен = .az |ISO = AZ |МОК = AZE |Телефонный код = 994 |Часовой пояс = +4 }} Азербайджа́н ( ), официальное название — Азербайджа́нская Респу́блика'http://ru.president.az/azerbaijan/constitution Конституция Азербайджанской Республики ( ) — государство на Южном Кавказе, расположенное в Передней Азии, а также по мнению некоторых источников, частично и в Восточной Европе (0-10 %). Население, по оценочным данным на январь 2013 года, составляет более 9 миллионов человекГоскомстат Азербайджана. Данные по численности населения страны., территория — 86 600 км²Из которых фактически контролируется только около 75 тыс. км². Де Ваал оценивает контролируемую армянами территорию Азербайджана в 11 797 км² или 13,62 % («Черный Сад». Глава «Приложение», копия), Владимир Ступишин — в менее чем 14 % территории Азербайджана (Статья В. Казимирова «Опиум для своего народа», копия). По официальным азербайджанским данным оккупированная территория составляет 13149 км² (км², итого 15,1 % от 86600 км² Оккупация // Государственная комиссия Азербайджана по делам военнопленных, заложников и без вести пропавших граждан, копия), по обоим этим показателям является крупнейшей страной Закавказья. Занимает девяносто первое место в мире по численности населения и сто двенадцатое по территории . Столица — Баку. Государственный язык — азербайджанский. Является светским государством. Азербайджан — многонациональная и многоконфессиональная странаИльхам Алиев: «Азербайджан – это многонациональная и многоконфессиональная страна»Азербайджан является многонациональным и мультирелигиозным государством - депутатАзербайджан - многонациональная республика. Большинство населения республики исповедует ислам, меньшинство христианство и иудаизм. Унитарное государство, президентская республика. В октябре 2003 года пост президента занял Ильхам Алиев. Подразделяется на 66 районов, 11 городов республиканского подчинения и 1 автономную республику — Нахичеванскую Автономную Республику. Часть территории Азербайджана контролируется непризнанной Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой, часть — Арменией (эксклавы Кярки, Бархударлы, Софулу, Верхняя Аскипара). Азербайджан контролирует часть территории Армении (анклав Арцвашен). Омывается водами Каспийского моря. Имеет сухопутную границу с Россией, Грузией, Арменией и Ираном. Нахичеванская Автономная Республика — эксклав Азербайджана — граничит с Арменией на северо-востоке, Ираном на юго-западе, Турцией на северо-западе. Аграрно-индустриальная страна с динамично развивающейся экономикой. Объём ВВП по паритету покупательной способности в 2012 году составил 98,776 миллиардов долларов США (10 624 доллара США на душу населения). Денежная единица — азербайджанский манат. Независимость страны провозглашена 28 мая 1918 года. Азербайджанскую Демократическую Республику, провозглашённую в 1918 году, называют первой демократической светской республикой в мусульманском мире After the proclamation of independence the next step in organizing the world’s first Muslim republic was the choice of a prime-minister.«Oil for jam and honey». The Sydney Morning Herald«Politics, ethics and challenges to democracy in 'new independent states'»«Encyclopedia of world constitutions, Volume 1». Происхождение названия Топоним «Азербайджан» происходит от парфянского и среднеперсидкого Атурпатакан (Āturpātakān) названия древнего государства Атропатена или Мидия Атропатена. Мидией Атропатеной ( , Мидия Атропатова), или просто Атропатеной, после нашествия Александра Македонского стали называть северную часть Мидии, где создал себе царство последний ахеменидский сатрап Мидии Атропат (Атурпатак). Другое её название у античных авторов — Малая Мидия. От названия «Атурпаткан» через среднеперсидское «Адербадган» ( ) происходит современное название АзербайджанВсемирная история. — Т. 3. — , 1957. — С. 132. . До 1918 года под Азербайджаном понималась прежде всего территория вокруг озера Урмия, некогда занимаемая Атропатеной, к югу от реки Аракс, хотя в отдельные периоды истории название «Азербайджан» распространялось на некоторые территории к северу от Аракса. Термин «Азербайджан» впервые был использован в качестве официального названия государства 28 мая 1918 года при провозглашении Азербайджанской Демократической Республики. Как отмечали И. М. Дьяконов и В. Ф. Минорский, до XX века этот термин употреблялся только в отношении тюркоговорящего региона северо-западного ИранаThe Paths of History — Igor M. Diakonoff, Contributor Geoffery Alan Hosking, Published in the year 1999, Cambridge University Press, pg 100.Minorsky, V. «Ādharbaydjān (Azarbāydjān).» Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman, Th. Bianquis, C. E. Bosworth, E. van Donzel and W. P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2007.. Причиной такого выбора названия государства В. В. Бартольд, И. М. Дьяконов и В. А. Шнирельман полагают претензии основателей нового государства на Иранский АзербайджанБартольд В. В. Сочинения. Том 2/1, с. 703.. Символы государства thumb|300px|Карта Азербайджанской Республики с её официальной [[Государственная граница Азербайджана|государственной границей]] (Статья Конституции Азербайджана) * I. Государственными символами Азербайджанской Республики являются Государственный флаг Азербайджанской Республики, Государственный герб Азербайджанской Республики и Государственный гимн Азербайджанской Республики. * II. Государственный флаг Азербайджанской Республики состоит из трёх равных по ширине горизонтальных полос. Верхняя полоса голубого, средняя полоса — красного, нижняя полоса — зелёного цветов, в середине красной полосы на каждой стороне флага изображены белого цвета полумесяц с восьмиконечной звездой. Ширина флага соотносится с его длиной как 1:2. * III. Изображение Государственного флага Азербайджанской Республики и Государственного герба Азербайджанской Республики, музыка и текст Государственного гимна Азербайджанской Республики определяются Конституционным законом Азербайджанской Республики. Государственный флаг thumb|left|170px|[[Площадь государственного флага (Баку). Флагшток на фото был занесён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как самый высокий в мире]] 9 ноября 1918 года правительством Азербайджанской Демократической Республики впервые было принято постановление о трёхцветном государственном флаге. После падения 28 апреля 1920 года АДР и установления советской власти в Азербайджане этот флаг был отвергнут. 17 ноября 1990 года трёхцветный флаг был вторично восстановлен в правах решением Верховного Меджлиса Нахчеванской Автономной Республики и принят в качестве государственного флага Автономной Республики. На той же сессии Верховный Меджлис Нахчеванской АР ходатайствовал перед Верховным Советом Азербайджанской ССР о признании трёхцветного флага в качестве государственного символа Азербайджана. 5 февраля 1991 года Верховный Совет Азербайджанской Республики рассмотрел ходатайство Верховного Меджлиса Нахчеванской АР и принял постановление о признании трёхцветного флага государственным флагом Азербайджана. Соотношение сторон — 1:2. Флаг представляет собой трёхцветное полотнище (триколор). Полосы (голубого, зелёного и красного цвета) расположены горизонтально. В центре флага на красной полосе размещены восьмиконечная звезда и полумесяц. Оба изображения белого цвета. Согласно Конституции Азербайджана, голубой цвет на флаге является традиционным цветом тюркских народов и символизирует — тюркство, красный — прогресса, зелёный — ислама. Полумесяц обозначает принадлежность к религии ислама, восьмиконечная звезда означает восемь ветвей тюркских народов The eight points on the ﬂ ag’s star stand for the eight groups of Turkic-speaking peoples—the Azeris, Ottomans, Jagatais, Tatars, Kipchaks, Seljuks and Turkomans.. Государственный гимн '''Гимн Азербайджана называется «Марш Азербайджана!» ( ). Мелодия гимна написана азербайджанским композитором Узеиром Гаджибековым, слова поэтом Ахмедом Джавадом ( ) в 1918 году. Он являлся официальным гимном ещё досоветского Азербайджана. Гимн был официально принят (повторно после утверждения в 1918 и отмены в 1920) в 1991 году после восстановления независимости Азербайджана. Государственный герб В центре герба изображён огонь, который символизирует «Страну Огней». Цвета, использованные на гербе, являются цветами национального флага Азербайджана. Восьмиконечная звезда символизирует восемь ветвей тюркского народа. Снизу расположен венок из колосьев пшеницы и ветвей дуба. Венок из колосьев символизирует богатство, плодородие. Ветви дуба символизируют древность страны. Физико-географическая характеристика Географическое положение Согласно большинству советских, российских и западноевропейских авторитетных источников территория Азербайджана, как и всего Кавказа, принадлежит Передней Азии [http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/195686/Europe Europe] — в энциклопедии БританникаЕвропа // Словари и энциклопедии на Академике некоторые американские источники относят Азербайджан к региону Ближнего Востока, те же источники полагают, что граница между Европой и Азией проходит по Большому Кавказскому хребту и несколько районов Азербайджана относятся к Восточной ЕвропеСевернее Большого Кавказа находятся районы Азербайджана: Шабранский (1739км²), Кусарский (1542км²), Хачмасский (1063км²), Сиазаньский (759км²), Кубинский (2610км²) и северная часть Хызынского района (весь район — 1711км²). Суммарная площадь: 9424км² (с полностью Хызынским районом, частично — около 8600км² или около 10 % от общей площади Азербайджана (86 600км², включая НКР). «Europe» (pp. 68-9); «Asia» (pp. 90-1): «A commonly accepted division between Asia and Europe … is formed by the Ural Mountains, Ural River, Caspian Sea, Caucasus Mountains, and the Black Sea with its outlets, the Bosporus and Dardanelles.». Около половины территории Азербайджана занято горами. На севере — хребет Кавказа, в средней части — Кура-Аракская низменность, на юго-востоке — Талышские горы и Ленкоранская низменность. Азербайджан по площади — самая крупная из республик Закавказья (площадь в пределах официальных границ — около 86,6 тыс. кв. кмАзербайджан, фактически контролируемая — около 75 тыс. кв. км). Протяжённость территории Азербайджана с севера на юг — около 400 км, а с запада на восток — около 500 км. Крайние точки: северная — гора Гутон (3648 м) (41°54' с. ш), южная — река Астара (38°25' с. ш), восточная — Нефтяные Камни (50°49' в. д.), западная — озеро Джандаргель (44°46' в. д.). Климатические зоны Азербайджана разнообразны — от тёплых и влажных субтропиков Ленкоранской низменности и Талыша до снежных высокогорий Кавказа. Многочисленные реки обладают значительными энергетическими ресурсами, что создаёт благоприятные условия для строительства гидростанций с водохранилищами и системами искусственного орошения. Главная река — Кура. Оросительные каналы: Верхнекарабахский, Верхнеширванский и другие, важным является Мингечаурское водохранилище. Почвы преимущественно серозёмные, в горах бурые и коричневые горнолесные и горно-луговые; на Ленкоранской низменности — желтозёмы. Растительность сухих степей, полупустынь, высокогорных лугов; в горах широколиственные леса. Среди природных богатств особое место принадлежит прекрасным климатическим и водолечебным курортам Азербайджана. Административное деление thumb|right|250px|Районы Азербайджана Территориально Азербайджан делится на 66 районов (мн. ч. , ед. ч. ), 11 городов (мн. ч. , ед. ч. ) республиканского подчинения и 1 автономную республику ( ) — Нахичеванскую Автономную Республику. Нахичеванская Автономная Республика Нахичеванская Автономная Республика — автономное образование (эксклав) в составе Азербайджанской Республики. В соответствии с Конституцией Азербайджана и Нахичеванской Автономной Республики последняя является автономным государством в составе Азербайджана. Статус автономии регулируется Конституцией Азербайджана и Нахичеванской Автономной Республики, а также Московским и Карсским договорами от 1921 года. Эксклав граничит с Турцией, Ираном и Арменией. С начала Карабахского конфликта и до сих пор граница с Арменией закрыта. Связь с остальной территорией Азербайджана в основном происходит через Нахичеванский аэропорт, также используется автомобильное сообщение через ИранМТРК «Мир» — Впервые в Азербайджане начал действовать автобусный маршрут Баку-Нахичевань, Впервые в Азербайджане начал действовать автобусный маршрут Баку-Нахичевань.. Климат Согласно классификации климатов Кёппена, в Азербайджане наблюдаются 9 из 11 типов климата . Средние температуры июля от +5 °C в высокогорных районах до +25—27 °C в низменных районах (максимум +32-35 °C, но иногда доходит и до +40 °C). Средние температуры января −10 °C в высокогорных и +4 °C в низменных районах. Атмосферные осадки от 200 мм/год в предгорьях Кавказа до 1200—1700 мм/год на Ленкоранской низменностиПрирода Азербайджана. Полезные ископаемые thumb|left|250px|[[Грязевые вулканы Азербайджана]] Недра Азербайджана содержат ценные полезные ископаемые: нефть и природный газ, алунитыКаталог Минералов / Алунит, медную руду, золото, молибден и другие. В республике также имеется разнообразное сырьё для отделочной промышленности: мрамор, каолин, туф, доломитАзербайджан " WWW.OPEN.AZ — открой для себя Азербайджан. С природными ресурсами Каспия тесно связаны такие отрасли народного хозяйства, как нефтедобывающая и рыбная промышленность, морской транспорт и судоремонт. Флора Территория республики обладает богатой и редкой флорой. На сравнительно небольшой территории встречаются многие распространённые в мире типы растений. Например: железное дерево (дамир агач), иберийский дуб, каштанолистный дуб, хурма, самшит и граб, клён, сосна, ива, орешник, миндаль, дикие груши и яблони, кусты ежевики и малины. В крупных городах можно встретить софору японскую, белый и розовый олеандры, кусты жасмина, а в Ленкоране выращивают альбицию — декоративное растение семейства бобовых. Приблизительно 450 видов растущих в Азербайджане высших растений объединены в 125 отряда. Встречающиеся на территории Азербайджана виды растений составляют большую часть общего количества растущих на Кавказе видов растений. Наряду с широко распространёнными на Кавказе и в других регионах видов растений, в азербайджанской флоре имеются в достаточном количестве растущие только в Азербайджане и характерные его районам около 240 эндемических видов . Фауна right|270px|thumb|[[Скопа в Азербайджане]] Азербайджан находится на стыке нескольких зоогеографических полюсов. На территории страны обитают некоторые виды животных из соседних территорий Ирана, Средней Азии, стран Средиземного моря. Из-за разнообразия природных условий, на территории Азербайджанской Республики животный мир состоит из примерно 12 тысяч видов, в том числе 623 вида позвоночных (более 90 млекопитающих, около 350 видов птиц, более 40 видов пресмыкающихся, более 80 видов рыб, остальные — круглоротые и земноводные). На равнинах распространены пресмыкающиеся, зайцы, волки, лисицы, джейран. В долинах Куры и Аракса водятся дикие кабаны, косули, барсуки, шакалы. В горах обитают благородный олень, дагестанский тур, серна, безоаровый козёл, косуля, медведь, рысь, лесной кот, встречаются дикобраз, муфлон и леопард. Интродуцированы такие животные, как пятнистый олень, сайгак, енотовидная собака, енот-полоскун, нутрия, скунс. Весьма разнообразен мир птиц: (фазаны, куропатки, тетерева и другие). Многие из водоплавающих птиц прилетают на зимовку (утки, гуси, лебеди, цапли, пеликаны, фламинго, бакланы и другие). В Красную книгу Азербайджана занесено 108 видов животных, в том числе 14 видов млекопитающих, 36 видов птиц, 13 видов земноводных и пресмыкающихся, 5 видов рыб и 40 видов насекомых. Экологическое состояние thumb|left|250px|Антропогенный пейзаж на Апшеронском полуострове Апшеронский полуостров и другие прибрежные районы являются одними из самых неблагоприятных в экологическом отношении районов земного шара вследствие сильного загрязнения воздуха, воды и почв. Загрязнение почв и грунтовых вод обусловлено использованием ДДТ и токсичных дефолиантов при выращивании хлопка. Загрязнение воздуха связано с промышленными выбросами в Сумгаите, Баку и других городах. Серьёзным источником загрязнения моря является нефтедобывающая и нефтеперерабатывающая промышленность. Богатая флора и фауна страны подвергается сильному антропогенному воздействию. Леса страдают от рубок и выпаса скота. За счёт вырубки лесов расширяются сельскохозяйственные угодья. В Азербайджане ведётся работа по охране природной среды. В целях сохранения некоторых участков естественного леса, реликтовой флоры и редких видов животных созданы 14 заповедников и 20 заказников. Особо охраняются благородный и пятнистый олень, серна, джейран, безоаровый козёл, муфлон, косуля, сайгак. Экологические проблемы Итогом стремительного развития человеческой деятельности за последнее столетие во всех областях экономики стала чрезмерная эксплуатация природных богатствМинистерство Культуры и Туризма Азербайджанской Республики. Основные экологические проблемы Азербайджанской Республики: * загрязнение водных ресурсов сточными водами, в том числе трансграничное загрязнение; * низкий уровень снабжения качественной водой в населённых пунктах, потеря питьевой воды по пути доставки потребителям, нехватка канализационных линий; * загрязнение атмосферного воздуха промышленными предприятиями и транспортными средствами; * деградация плодородных земель (эрозия почв, солончаки); * отсутствие управления процесса утилизации твёрдых промышленных и бытовых отходов, в том числе опасных отходов; * уменьшение биоразнообразия; * сокращение лесных ресурсов, фауны, в том числе рыбных ресурсов. С 2009 года в стране действует Государственное агентство по альтернативным и возобновляемым источникам энергии Азербайджана. Охраняемые территории ; Памятники природы Азербайджан входит в субтропическую зону, из возможных в этой зоне 11 типов климата, 9 встречаются на территории Азербайджана. Также на территории Азербайджана находится около 800 грязевых вулканов, что делает Азербайджан первым в мире по количеству грязевых вулкановЧто такое грязевые вулканы?. ; Заповедники Азербайджана Заповедники Азербайджана — территории со статусом научно-исследовательских управлений, созданные с целью сохранения в первозданном виде характерных и редких природных комплексов, изучения природных процессов и событий. Крупнейшие заповедники: Кызылагачский, Закатальский, Ширванский и другие. ; Национальные парки Национальные парки — территории, обладающие статусом охраны природы и научно-исследовательских управлений, используемых для охраны природы, на территории которых расположены специальные экологические, исторические, эстетические и другие значимые природные комплексы. Файл:1 avqust 2010 (6).jpg|Водно-болотные угодья в Ширванском национальном парке Файл:Khinaliqmountain.JPG|Высокогорная деревня Хыналыг Файл:Киш(Шеки).jpg|Деревня Киш Файл:Geygol.jpg|Озеро Гёйгёль История Доисторический период thumb|300px|Петроглифы в [[Гобустан (заповедник)|Гобустане]] Благоприятные природно-географические условия позволили человеку поселиться здесь с древнейших времён. Таким образом, стадное общество первобытного человека охватывало огромный период каменного века, точнее более 1,5 миллиона лет. Больше всего стоянок древних людей было найдено в Карабахе, Казахе и Нахичевани. В Карабахе ценные находки выявлены в пещерах Азых, Таглар и Зар. В Казахском районе в пещерах Дашсалахлы и Дамджылы, а также на стоянках Шишгузей, Кекилли обнаружены орудия труда и другие материальные остатки. Стоянки людей каменного века выявлены также в Талышской зоне. Древняя история [[Файл:Ethnic Caucasia.PNG|250px|thumb|left|'Этническая карта Кавказа в V—IV вв., до н. э.' Карта составлена на основании свидетельств античных авторов и археологических предположений. Неокрашенные места объясняются недостаточной изученностью данных территорий]] В древние века на территории нынешней Азербайджанской республики жили кавказские албаны«Очерки по истории и культуре Кавказской Албании IV в. до н. э. — VII в. н. э.», К. В. Тревер, 1959 г., говорившие на языках лезгинской ветвиИстория Востока. В 6 т. Т. 2. Восток в средние века. Глава I. — : «Восточная литература», 2002. — ISBN 5-02-017711-3. "Что касается сельского населения, то оно, по-видимому, в основном сохраняло ещё долгое время свои старые языки, родственные современным дагестанским, прежде всего лезгинскому". Таким образом исходя из лингвистических данных к современным их потомкам относятся: агулы, арчинцы, будухи, крызы, лезгины, рутульцы, табасараны, шахдагские народы и удины (сохранившие и религию)Климов Г. А. Языки мира: Кавказские языки. Агванский язык. — : Академия, 1999. — С. 459—460. — ISBN 978-5-85759-085-0. Согласно антропологическим данным кавказские албаны относились к кавкасионскому типу европеоидной расы . Азербайджанцы, кумыки а также цахуры относятся к каспийскому типу европеоидной расы . Классовое общество у албанов сложилось, видимо, не ранее конца II в. до н. э. Ранее они, как полагают некоторые учёные, подчинялись ахеменидскому сатрапу Мидии, а с падением Ахеменидской державы — царям Атропатены (в основном в Иранском Азербайджане, частично на территории Азербайджана). В начале II в. до н. э. вся восточная часть нынешнего Азербайджана, южнее реки Куры до её слияния с Араксом, населённая различными албанскими племенами, была завоёвана Великой Арменией . В конце II в. до н. э.Статья о Кавказской Албании в Иранике During the Hellenistic period they joined with other neighboring tribes to form a unified state under a single ruler (Strabo 9.7.6; cf. below). It has been supposed that the unification took place towards the end of the 2nd century B.C. , а по другим мнениям в середине I вВсемирная история, М., 1956, т.2, стр. 417 албанские племена создали своё царствоEncyclopedia Iranica. M. L. Chaumont, Albania Lou Giaffo, Albanian Amalgamation: A Story of Albania And the Albanians, Their Mysterious Origins, Caucasin or Llyrian, Xlibris Corporation, 2005, с. 137Paulys Real-Encyclopadie der Classishenen altertums nissenshaft. Erster Band. Stuttgart, 1894. p. 1303Encyclopedia Iranica, Armenia and Iran История древнего мира. Т. 3. М., 1989, стр. 284. Страбон в начале I в. н. э. сообщал, что албаны делятся на 26 племён, которые говорят на собственных диалектах и потому «нелегко вступают в сношения друг с другом», и что единый царь появился у них с недавних пор, тогда как ранее каждое племя управлялось своим царёмСтрабон, География, XI, IV, 6. По преобладающей теории, правобережье Куры (провинции Арцах и Утик) отошло от Армении к вассальной от ПерсииВсемирная история. Энциклопедия. Том 3, гл. VIII: «Внутренний строй стран Закавказья оставался без изменения до середины V в., несмотря на то, что в результате договора 387 г. Армения оказалась разделённой между Ираном и Римом, Лазика была признана сферой влияния Рима, а Картли и Албания должны были подчиниться Ирану.» Албании в результате раздела первой в 387 году н. э. мини|300px|Руины крепостных стен древней [[Кабала (город)|Кабалы, столицы Кавказской Албании до VI века]] В прикаспийском районе был распространён среднемидийский язык, предок современного талышского языкаИстория древнего мира. Т.3. М., 1989, стр. 287 , хотя по свидетельству арабских географов и историков той эпохи, таких как Истахри, Ибн-Хаукаль, Мукаддаси и других албанский язык продолжал использоваться в столице, городе Барда в X веке, но затем упоминания о нём исчезают. Те же арабские источники сообщают, что за Бардой и Шамкуром (Нагорный Карабах) жили армянеКАРАУЛОВ Н. А. Сведения арабских писателей X и XI веков по Р. Хр. о Кавказе, Армении и Адербейджане. Албанское царство находилось в зависимости от персидских Сасанидов, которые ликвидировали его в 457 году, но впоследствии албанам удалось восстановить относительную самостоятельность. В VII веке Албания была завоёвана арабамиИстория древнего мира. Т. 3. М., 1989, стр. 288. Пёстрое в этническом плане население левобережной (к северу от Куры) Албании в это время всё больше переходит на персидский язык. Главным образом это относится к городам Аррана и Ширвана, как стали в IX—Х вв. именоваться две главные области на территории нынешнего Азербайджана. Что касается сельского населения, то оно, по-видимому, в основном сохраняло ещё долгое время свои старые языки, родственные современным дагестанским, прежде всего лезгинскому. Средние века В середине VII века территория Кавказской Албании подверглась нашествию армии Арабского халифата. В ходе сопротивления прославился видный албанский военачальник Джеваншир — глава феодального владения Гардман, ставший правителем Албании. Лишь в начале VIII века, сломив сопротивление народных масс, Арабский халифат покорил территорию Албании, как и остальное Закавказье. В IX веке против арабов вспыхивает восстание иранских хуррамитов под руководством Бабека. Согласно Масуди и «Фихристу» Ибн ан-Надима, власть Бабека, в пик его славы, распространялась на юге до Ардебиля и Маранда, на востоке — до Каспийского моря и города Шемаха в Ширване, на севере — до Муганской степи и берегов реки Аракс, а на западе до районов Джульфы, Нахичевани и Маранды . thumb|left|250px|Ворота [[Крепостные стены Баку|бакинской крепости, построенного при ширваншахе Минучихре III Великом]] С ослаблением Арабского халифата в Закавказье IX—X веках начался новый политический подъём: на территории современного Азербайджана были созданы государства Ширваншахов (просуществовало до 1538 года), позже Шеддадидов (970 — 1075, Гянджинский эмират), частично его охватывали Армянское царство Багратидов (885 — 1045), а также эмираты иранских исламских династий Саларидов (941 — 981) и Раввадидов (981 — 1054). После падения единого Армянского царства, на западе современного Азербайджана сохранили свою самостоятельность армянские Ташир-Дзорагетское царство и Хаченское княжество (в Нагорном Карабахе). Под эгидой властвовавших в Арране и Ширване мусульманских династий, достаточно интенсивно проходил процесс исламизации местного населения. Однако вплоть до XI— XII вв. большая часть населения Ширвана и Аррана ислам не приняла. С конца XII века войска усилившегося Грузинского царства под началом армянского княжеского рода Закарянов и при поддержке местного армянского населения освобождают Восточную Армению от власти тюрок-сельджуков. Армянское княжество Закарянов (включающее междуречье Куры и Аракса — запад нынешнего Азербайджана) под сюзеренитетом Грузии просуществовало до нашествия монголов в середине XIII века. thumb|270px|[[Мавзолей Момине хатун в Нахичевани, построенный при Атабеках Азербайджана]] В 1136 году с распадом Сельджукской империи возникло Государство Ильдегизидов также известные как Атабеки Азербайджана , со столицей в Тебризе, Ардебиле и Нахичеване. Атабеки объединили под своей властью основную часть Иранского Азербайджана и части нынешней Азербайджанской республикиLuther, K. «Atabakan-e Adarbayjan», Encyclopedia Iranica, p. 890—891 . До 1194 года рассматривались как вассалы западно-сельджукских (иракских) султановhttp://gumilevica.kulichki.net/HE2/he2307.htm Некогда обширная Сельджукская держава распалась на три крупные части: Хорасанский (Восточносельджукский), Иракский (Западносельджукский) и Румский (Малоазиатский) султанаты.. Это государство пало от руки Хорезмшаха Джалаледдина в 1225 году, который сам стал жертвой монгольского нашествия на Хорезм, Иран и Закавказье. Проникновение тюрок-огузов в Восточное Закавказье привело к тюркизации значительной части местного населения и положив в XI—XIII веках начало формирования тюркоязычной азербайджанской народности. В процессе этногенеза азербайджанцев участвовали иранские народы. Процесс формирования азербайджанского этноса в основном завершился к концу XV века, однако этническая граница между турками и азербайджанцами установилась только в XVI веке, да и тогда она ещё окончательно не определиласьИстория Востока. В 6 т. Т. 2. Восток в средние века. М., «Восточная литература», 2002.. Ряд исследователей отмечают принятие шиизма (XVI век) в период правления Сефевидов как окончательный фактор формирования азербайджанского народа . В начале XIII века регион был завоеван монголами. В середине XIII века была образована монгольская империя Хулагуидов, имевшей иранский Азербайджан своей основной базой и столицу в Тебризе. left|thumb|250px|Кара-Коюнлу в 1468 После падения империи Хулагуидов на её владениях, простиравшихся от Дербента до Багдада, возникли государства туркман-огузов Кара-Коюнлу и Ак-Коюнлу, которые вели борьбу друг с другом. Эти племенные конфедерации были оттеснены из Средней Азии в Переднюю Азию вторжением монголов. К 1410 году Кара-Коюнлу установили свою власть над большей частью Закавказья, северо-западного Ирана и большей частью Арабского Ирака. На протяжении XV века сохраняла относительную самостоятельность историческая область и государство Ширван (где расположен город Баку). Эта область, а также небольшое княжество Шеки на северо-западе от Ширвана были богаты. В 1461 году власть на регионом перешла Ак-Коюнлу. В середине XV века началась война между Ак-Коюнлу и Османской империей. Были сделаны попытки создать антиосманскую коалицию, в которую входили бы грузинские царства, Трапезундская империя и даже некоторые европейские государства. Но в 1461 году османы ликвидировали Трапезундскую империю, а в 1473 году при Терджане разгромили войска правителя Ак-Коюнлу Узун-Гасана. Новое время thumb|250px|Сефевидская Империя В конце XV—начале XVI веков начался новый период в истории Азербайджана. Шах Исмаил I из династии Сефевидов сумел объединить под своим правлением всё Закавказье и иранскую провинцию Азербайджан (южнее реки Аракс) а позже и весь Иран. Союзниками Исмаила в борьбе против турок были Англия и Португалия. Однако поражение в сражении при Чалдыране в 1514 году оказалось мощнейшим ударом по его империи. Эти войны шли под знаменем борьбы шиизма и суннизма и вошли в истории под названием турецко-персидские (османо-сефевидские) войны. В XVII—XVIII веках на территории Нагорного Карабаха существовали армянские меликства Хамсы : : . Они были образованы по указанию сефевидских шахов и находились под управлением армянских феодальных родов. Кызылбаши и османы воевали с перерывами около четырёхсот лет. В конце XVI века империя Сефевидов ослабла от перманентных войн с османами, и в результате вся территория современного Азербайджана была завоёвана ими. Владычество османов в Арране и Азербайджане продолжалось 20 лет. Престолонаследник Сефевидов и правнук Шах Исмаила I Шах Аббас I решил освободить страну от завоевателей. Шах Аббас в течение короткого времени сформировал регулярную армию, разбил турок, восстановив в начале XVII века почти полностью бывшую империю Сефевидов. Хотя восстановленное государство Сефевидов приняло персидский облик, азербайджанский язык продолжал оставаться языком двора и армии''Most of the Persians, with their own language, learn also the Turkish especially in those provinces which have been long under the jurisdiction of the Grand Seignor, as Shirvan, Adirbeitzan, Iraq, Baghdad, and Eruan, where children are taught the Turkish language and by this means it is so common at court that a man seldom hears anyone speak the Persian; as in the Grand Seignior’s country, they ordinarily speak the Sclavonian, and in the Mogul’s the Persian. But in the province of Fars (which is the ancient Persia) and at Shiraz, they speak only the Persian language.'' The travels of Olearius in seventeenth-century Persia, во дворце многие ведущие позиции всё ещё занимали азербайджанские тюрки . thumb|220px|left|Ханства [[Закавказье|Закавказья и Иранского Азербайджана, XVIII — начало XIX вв.]] В начале XVIII века империя Сефевидов вновь ослабла, и весь Азербайджан с Ираном были вновь завоёваны турками. Новая османская оккупация длилась всего 6 лет. Против османов на этот раз выступил выходец из племени афшаров, являвшегося одним из субэтнических групп азербайджанцев Ирана, полководец Надир-Кули хан Афшар, впоследствии Надир-шах, положивший конец правлению династии Сефевидов. Пришедший к власти после падения Сефевидского государства Надир-шах выгнал турок-османов и ещё больше расширил подчинённые территории, завоевав в 1739 году Северную Индию, включая Дели. Однако после смерти Надир-шаха управляемая им империя пала. Ещё при Надир-шахе в Закавказье и Иранском Азербайджане были образованы многочисленные ханства и султанаты (преимущественно во главе с азербайджанскими тюркоязычными династиямиTadeusz Swietochowski. Russian Azerbaijan, 1905—1920: The Shaping of National Identity in a Muslim Community. Cambridge University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-521-52245-5Firouzeh Mostashari. On the religious frontier: Tsarist Russia and Islam in the Caucasus. I.B. Tauris; New York, 2006. ISBN 1-85043-771-8), которые стремились к независимости. Во времена слабой династии Зендов они были фактически независимы, но к началу XIX века Иран был вновь объединён предводителем тюркского племени каджаров Ага-Мухаммед-ханом. Ханства Иранского Азербайджана были аннексированы Каджарским Ираном, ханствам Закавказья удалось сохранить свою самостоятельность, два из них, Кубинское и Карабахское, подчинили себе большую часть других ханств. В 1796 году в Восточное Закавказье вторглись русские войска, взявшие Баку и Талыш, но быстро выведенные; вновь Баку был взят в 1806 году в ходе новой русско-персидской войны. Согласно Гюлистанскому (1813) и Туркманчайскому (1828) договорам, завершившим русско-персидские войны, персидский шах уступил территорию нынешнего Азербайджана РоссииГюлистанский мирный договор. Российская империя создала комендантскую систему управления. Бывшие ханства и султанаты были преобразованы в округа и провинции. На этой территории были созданы Бакинская, Губинская, Шекинская, Ширванская, Карабахская, и Ленкоранская провинции, Елизаветпольский и Джар-Балакенский округа, Казахская и Шамшадильская дистанции. Были учреждены провинциальные и городские суды. В 1829 году был создан комитет определявший права и и обязанности мусульманского духовенства. Новейшее время До 1918 года у азербайджанцев не существовало собственной государственности, и в отличие от соседних грузин и армян, считавших себя продолжателями многовековой национальной традиции, мусульмане Закавказья рассматривали себя как составную часть большого мусульманского мира, уммыЭнциклопедия Британника, статья: Azerbaijan: . В мае 1918 года в связи с революционными событиями в Закавказье были провозглашены три независимых государства: Грузинская Демократическая Республика, Республика Армения и Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (преимущественно на землях Бакинской и Елизаветпольской губерний, Закатальского округа)Д. В. Заяц. Изменение административно-территориального деления союзных республикМинистерство культуры и туризма Азербайджанской Республики. Азербайджанская Народная Республика (1918—1920). Декларация независимости В Акте о независимости, принятом Национальным советом Азербайджана, говорилось: «Отныне азербайджанский народ является носителем суверенных прав, а Азербайджан, охватывающий Восточное и Южное Закавказье, — полноправным независимым государством…». left|thumb|180px|Первый [[Флаг Азербайджанской Республики#Флаг Азербайджанской Демократической Республики|флаг АДР (9 ноября 1918 был заменён на сине-красно-зелёный)]] Председателем Верховного совета АДР стал Мамед Эмин Разулзаде. Главой парламента был избран Алимардан-бек Топчибашев. Премьер-министром был назначен Фатали-хан Хойский. Армянское население Карабаха и Зангезура, однако, отказывалось подчиняться властям АДР. Созванный 22 июля 1918 года в Шуше Первый съезд армян Карабаха провозгласил Нагорный Карабах независимой административно-политической единицей и избрал собственное Народное правительство (с сентября 1918 г. — Армянский национальный совет Карабаха). Противостояние между азербайджанскими войсками и армянскими вооружёнными отрядами продолжалось в регионе вплоть до установления в Азербайджане советской власти. В середине апреля 1920 года части 11 Красной армии, разбив остатки войск Деникина, подошли к северным границам АДР. 27 апреля части 11 Красной армии перешли азербайджанскую границу и 28 апреля вошли в Баку. 28 апреля 1920 года было объявлено о создании на территории АДР Азербайджанской Советской Социалистической Республики (Азербайджанской ССР). В декабре 1922 года Азербайджан, Грузия и Армения образовали Закавказскую Социалистическую Федеративную Советскую Республику (ЗСФСР). В 1922 году она вошла в состав СССР, а в 1936 году ЗСФСР была упразднёна, а Азербайджанская ССР была включена в состав СССР как самостоятельная республика, просуществовавшая до 1991 года. 250 px|right|thumb|АзССР на карте СССР В июле 1923 года районы Азербайджанской ССР с преимущественно армянским населением (Шушинский, Джебраильский и части Джеванширского и Зангезурского уездов) были объединены в автономное образование (Автономная область Нагорного Карабаха (АОНК), с 1937 года — Нагорно-Карабахская автономная область (НКАО)). thumb|220px|left|Отправка бакинской нефти на фронт. Баку, 1942 год Во время Великой Отечественной войны 1941—1945 гг. в Азербайджане производилось до 80 % советского топлива9 мая 1945 года. Многие азербайджанцы, ушедшие на фронт, были удостоены звания Герой Советского Союза. В конце 1980-х годов на волне демократических преобразований в СССР, сопровождавшихся ослаблением государственной власти и партийного руководства, среди армянского большинства населения Нагорного Карабаха усилилась поддержка идеи по переподчинению Нагорно-Карабахской автономной области Армянской ССР, что привело к острому межэтническому конфликту. 20 февраля 1988 года внеочередная сессия народных депутатов НКАО обратилась к Верховным Советам Армянской ССР, Азербайджанской ССР и СССР с просьбой рассмотреть и положительно решить вопрос о передаче НКАО из состава Азербайджана в состав Армении. Партийное и государственное руководство СССР и Азербайджана отвергло это обращение. К резкому обострению ситуации привели армянские погромы в Сумгаите, Кировабаде и других городах Азербайджана, вызвавшие массовое бегство этнических армян из республики. Массовые акции гражданского неповиновения — митинги, шествия, забастовки армянского населения НКАО, получали значительную моральную, материальную и организационную поддержку из Армении. Общественное напряжение и национальная вражда между азербайджанским и армянским населением возрастали с каждым днём. . thumb|200px|[[Флаг Азербайджанской ССР]] Предпринимавшиеся партийным и государственным руководством СССР и Азербайджана меры социально-экономического и пропагандистского характера, смена высших партийных руководителей Армении и Азербайджана оказались безрезультатными, не способствовал наведению порядка и ввод в НКАО дополнительных подразделений внутренних войск МВД СССР. В июне 1988 года Верховный Совет Армянской ССР дал согласие на включение Нагорно-Карабахской автономной области в состав Армянской ССР. Летом и осенью 1988 года участились случаи насилия в НКАО, нарастал взаимный поток беженцев. В ноябре — декабре 1988 года в Азербайджане и Армении происходят массовые погромы, сопровождаемые насилием и убийствами мирного населения. Это приводит к исходу сотен тысяч беженцев с территории Азербайджана и Армении. К началу 1989 г. Армению были вынуждены покинуть почти все азербайджанцы, в свою очередь, почти все армяне покинули сельские районы Азербайджана (кроме территории НКАО). Вчетверо (до 50 тыс.) сократилась армянская община Баку. 12 января 1989 года в НКАО было введено прямое управление с образованием комитета особого управления Нагорно-Карабахской автономной областью под председательством Аркадия Вольского. В Армении и Нагорном Карабахе было введено чрезвычайное положение. В апреле — мае 1989 г. обстановка в регионе вновь обострилась в результате нарастающих акций Карабахского движения, руководители которого перешли к тактике провоцирования столкновений армянского населения НКАО с внутренними войсками СССР и азербайджанцамиhttp://lib.ru/MEMUARY/1939-1945/KRIWOSHEEW/poteri.txt#w11.htm Россия и СССР в войнах XX века. Под общей редакцией кандидата военных наук, профессора АВН генерал-полковника Г. Ф. Кривошеева. МОСКВА «ОЛМА-ПРЕСС» 2001. В районах компактного проживания армян на территории АзССР за пределами НКАО стали создаваться отряды самообороны из местных жителей. Летом 1989 года Армянская ССР ввела блокаду Нахичеванской АССР. Руководство Азербайджана в качестве ответной меры объявило экономическую и транспортную блокаду Армении. 28 ноября 1989 года комитет особого управления НКАО сменил так называемый республиканский оргкомитет по НКАО. В дальнейшем именно этот орган разрабатывал и осуществлял силами милиции, ОМОНа и внутренних войск операции по депортации (выселению) армянского населения Нагорного Карабаха и соседних районов. Сессия совета народных депутатов НКАО не признала республиканский оргкомитет, что привело к созданию в НКАО двух центров власти. 1 декабря 1989 года Верховный Совет Армянской ССР и Национальный Совет НКАО приняли совместное постановление о включении Нагорного Карабаха в состав Армении. Это привело к новым вооружённым столкновениям. В начале января 1990 года были отмечены первые взаимные артиллерийские обстрелы на армяно-азербайджанской границе. В НКАО, приграничных с ней районах Азербайджанской ССР, в Горисском районе Армянской ССР, а также в пограничной зоне вдоль государственной границы СССР на территории Азербайджанской ССР было введено чрезвычайное положение. 13-18 января в результате армянских погромов в Баку, где к началу года оставалось уже лишь около 35 тыс. армян, было убито до 90 человек. thumb|left|250px|Подразделения советской армии в Баку. Зима 1990 года (см. [[Чёрный январь)]] 20 января в Баку были введены войска для предотвращения захвата власти антикоммунистическим Народным фронтом Азербайджана, что привело к многочисленным жертвам среди гражданского населения города (см. Чёрный январь). 18 мая 1990 года Президентом Азербайджана был избран первый секретарь ЦК Компартии Азербайджана Аяз Муталибов. 25 июля 1990 года в качестве противодействия созданию в регионе незаконных вооружённых формирований был издан указ Президента СССР «О запрещении создания незаконных формирований, не предусмотренных законодательством СССР, и изъятии оружия в случаях его незаконного хранения». С конца апреля по начало июня 1991 года в НКАО и прилегающих районах Азербайджана силами подразделений МВД Азербайджанской Республики, внутренних войск МВД СССР и Советской Армии была проведена так называемая операция «Кольцо», имевшая в качестве официальной цели разоружение армянских незаконных вооружённых формирований и проверку паспортного режима в Карабахе. Она привела к вооружённым столкновениям и жертвам среди населения. В ходе операции была осуществлена полная депортация населения 24 армянских сёл. 30 августа 1991 года Верховный Совет Азербайджана принял декларацию «О восстановлении государственной независимости Азербайджанской Республики», 2 сентября 1991 года на совместной сессии Нагорно-Карабахского областного и Шаумяновского районного Советов народных депутатов на территории Нагорно-Карабахской автономной области и сопредельного Шаумяновского района Азербайджанской ССР была провозглашена Нагорно-Карабахская Республика. thumb|270px|[[Внутренне перемещённые лица|Внутренне перемещённые азербайджанцы из Карабаха. 1993 год]] В течение осени 1991 года армянские боевые отряды развернули наступательные операции по восстановлению контроля над армянскими сёлами НКАО и бывшего Шаумяновского района Азербайджана, население которых ранее было депортировано. Оставляя эти сёла, азербайджанские формирования в ряде случаев поджигали их. По данным правозащитного центра «Мемориал», в это же время в результате нападений армянских вооружённых формирований свои дома пришлось покинуть нескольким тысячам жителей азербайджанских сёл в бывшем Шаумяновском районе Азербайджана, Гадрутском, Мардакертском, Аскеранском, Мартунинском районах НКАОДоклад правозащитного центра «Мемориал» о массовых нарушениях прав человека, связанных с занятием населённого пункта Ходжалы в ночь с 25 на 26 февраля 1992 г. вооружёнными формированиями. С конца осени, когда азербайджанская сторона предприняла контрнаступление, армянские отряды начали целенаправленные действия против азербайджанских селений. Обе стороны выдвигали обвинения, что сёла противника превращены в укрепрайоны, прикрывающие артиллерийские позиции. 19 декабря начался вывод внутренних войск МВД СССР из Нагорного Карабаха, завершившийся к 27 декабря. С распадом Советского Союза и вывода внутренних войск из Нагорного Карабаха ситуация в зоне конфликта стала неконтролируемой. Начался переход к полномасштабной войне за Нагорный Карабах. Современность 170px|left|thumb|[[Гейдар Алиев]] Современный Азербайджан образовался в результате распада СССР (1991). Первым президентом стал представитель партийной номенклатуры Аяз Муталибов. 30 августа 1991 года Верховный Совет Азербайджана принял декларацию «О восстановлении государственной независимости Азербайджанской Республики», а 18 октября был принят конституционный акт «О государственной независимости Азербайджанской Республики», которым были заложены основы государственного, политического и экономического устройства независимого Азербайджана. В июне 1992 года Аяза Муталибова сменил руководитель националистического Народного фронта Азербайджана Абульфаз Эльчибей. Временно исполняющими обязанности президента Азербайджана были также председатели Парламента Азербайджана Ягуб Мамедов (1992) и Иса Гамбар (1993). Неудачи в ходе военного противостояния и некомпетентность правительства, сформированного НФА, вызвали кризис власти, в результате которого 4 июня 1993 года в Гяндже вспыхнул мятеж полковника Сурета Гусейнова. Чтобы избежать гражданской войны, Эльчибей пригласил в Баку Гейдара Алиева, который в то время жил в Нахичевани. Таким образом к власти пришёл Гейдар Алиев . thumb|210px|[[Альакрам Гумматов]] В ходе этих событий группа офицеров-талышей во главе с полковником Альакрамом Гумматовым провозгласила в Ленкорани Талыш-Муганскую автономную республику в составе Азербайджана. Алиев не признал талышской автономии, 23 августа мятеж был подавленСергей Иванов. ТАЛЫШСКАЯ МУГАНСКАЯ РЕСПУБЛИКА: НАЧАЛО И КОНЕЦ//Независимая газета, август 1994. В конце 1991 — начале 1992 годов между Азербайджанской Республикой и непризнанной Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой Война НКР и Азербайджана Даты: 1992—1994 начался вооружённый конфликт за контроль над Нагорным Карабахом и некоторыми прилегающими районами. В то же время часть территории Армении (эксклав Арцвашен) перешла под контроль Азербайджана, часть территории Азербайджана (эксклавы Кярки, Бархударлы, Верхняя Аскипара) — под контроль Армении. В мае 1994 года при посредничестве группы государств СНГ Азербайджан, Армения и Нагорно-Карабахская Республика подписали соглашение о прекращении огняСоглашение о прекращении огня с 12 мая 1994 года. В ходе Карабахской войны азербайджанцы вытеснили армян с ряда территорий бывшей Азербайджанской ССР, где ранее они составляли большинство. Преимущественно армянские вооружённые силы НКР, а также поддержавшие их вооружённые силы Армении, в свою очередь, установили контроль над рядом районов, расположенных за пределами заявленной в 1991 году территории НКР и ранее имевших преимущественно азербайджанское население. Занятие некоторых из этих территории было квалифицировано в 1993 году Советом безопасности ООН как оккупация территории Азербайджана армянскими силамиРезолюция СБ ООН № 822 от 30 апреля 1993 годаРезолюция СБ ООН № 853 от 29 июля 1993 годаРезолюция СБ ООН № 874 14 октября 1993 годаРезолюция СБ ООН № 884 от 12 ноября 1993 года. Впоследствии продолжающие сохранять контроль над этими территориями до настоящего момента власти Нагорно-Карабахской Республики включили их в административно-территориальную структуру НКР Административно-территориальное деление Нагорно-Карабахской Республики: «''В административном отношении НКР включает в себя 7 районов и столицу республики. В НКР 10 городов и 301 сельский населённый пункт''»Общая информация: «''Территория: 11,5 тыс. кв. км''»Перепись населения Нагорно-Карабахской Республики — стр. 46 (стр. 3 файла)Аскеранский район — стр. 4 файлаГадрутский район — стр. 4 файлаМартакертский район — стр. 4 файлаМартунинский район — стр. 4 файлаШаумяновский район — стр. 4 файлаШушинский район — стр. 4 файлаКашатагский район — стр. 4 файлаАдминистративно-территориальное деление Нагорно-Карабахской Республики по районамОбщая характеристика Нагорно-Карабахской Республики: Территория: 11.5 тыс. км² Конституция Нагорно-Карабахской Республики — статья 142: «''До восстановления целостности государственной территории Нагорно-Карабахской Республики и уточнения границ публичная власть осуществляется на территории, фактически находящейся под юрисдикцией Нагорно-Карабахской Республики''». Беженцами и вынужденными переселенцами в Азербайджане, согласно официальным данным властей Азербайджана, стали один миллион человек, а в Армении, согласно официальным данным властей Армении, 376 тысяч человекПравозащитный центр «Мемориал». «Отчёт о совместной экспедиции в Армению, Азербайджан и Нагорный Карабах», раздел: Беженцы. Август 1995 года.. Предпринимавшиеся попытки урегулирования конфликта на настоящий момент успеха не принесли. thumb|right|400px|Момент подписания «[[Контракт века (1994)|Контракта века»]] 20 сентября 1994 года во дворце «Гюлистан», в Баку было заключено соглашение, которое ввиду его огромной значимости получило название «Контракт века». Контракт века вошёл в список самых крупных соглашений, как по количеству углеводородных запасов, так и по общему объёму предполагаемых инвестиций. Соглашение о долевом распределении продукции глубоководных месторождений Азери, Чыраг и Гюнешли нашло своё отражение на 400 страницах и 4 языках. В Контракте века были представлены 13 компаний (Амоко, BP, МакДермотт, Юникал, SOCAR, Лукойл, Статойл, Эксон, Туркиш петролиум, Пеннзойл, Иточу, Ремко, Делта) из 8 стран мира (Азербайджан, Турция, США, Япония, Великобритания, Норвегия, Россия и Саудовская Аравия). По предварительным расчётам, предполагаемые запасы нефти вначале составляли 511 млн тонн, однако, последовавшее затем оценочное бурение и уточненные данные показали наличие 730 млн тонн нефти и в связи с этим объём инвестиций, необходимых для разработки месторождений, был установлен в размере 11,5 млрд долларов США. В рамках Контракта века 80 % от общей чистой прибыли достаётся Азербайджану, а оставшиеся 20 % — инвестиционным компаниям. С момента реализации Контракта века в экономике Азербайджана произошёл перелом, началось выполнение громадных работ. В первую очередь, в 1995 году в рамках проекта первичной добычи нефти в соответствии с международными стандартами была восстановлена платформа Чираг-1, и с целью бурения скважин большей наклонности верхний модуль платформы был модернизирован и оснащен новым оборудованием. Новая буровая установка предоставляла возможность бурения скважин, горизонтальных к слоям. Максимально наклонно пробуренные А-18 (наклонение-5500 м), А-19 (наклонение-6300 м) и другие скважины начали выдавать большое количество нефти. В 1997 году началась нефтедобыча с месторождения Чираг. В 2003 году скончавшегося Гейдара Алиева на посту президента Азербайджана в результате выборов сменил его сын, Ильхам Алиев. * С течением времени Ильхам Алиев стал избавляться от представителей старой гвардии — соратников своего отца. В частности, в конце 2005, незадолго до очередных парламентских выборов, несколько высокопоставленных чиновников лишились своих постов и были арестованы по подозрению в подготовке государственного переворота. В 2010 году два села Магарамкентского района Дагестана вместе с 600 лезгинами, гражданами Российской Федерации, отошли к Хачмасскому району Азербайджана. Кроме того, был поделён сток реки СамурМедведев подписал договор о границе с АзербайджаномГосдума ратифицировала договор о границе с Азербайджаном. В мае 2013 года Азербайджану были переданы три участка пастбищных угодий Докузпаринского района ДагестанаРоссия опять передала Азербайджану часть своей территории. Политическое устройство right|200px|thumb|Президент Азербайджана [[Алиев, Ильхам Гейдар оглы|Ильхам Алиев]] Президент Азербайджана Главой государства является президент. Азербайджан — президентская республика. Президент избирается всенародным голосованием на 5 лет и назначает всех правительственных чиновников. В случае, если ведение военных операций в условиях войны не позволяет провести выборы Президента Азербайджанской Республики, то срок полномочий Президента Азербайджанской Республики продлевается до окончания военных операций. Решение об этом принимается Конституционным судом Азербайджанской Республики на основании обращения государственного органа, обеспечивающего проведение выборов (референдума). Внутренняя политика Высший законодательный орган Азербайджана — однопалатное Национальное Собрание (Милли меджлис Азербайджана — ) (125 депутатов), избираемое всенародным голосованием на пятилетний срок по одномандатным округам. Первые парламентские выборы в истории независимого Азербайджана состоялись в 1995 году. Нынешний состав парламента избран в ноябре 2010 года. Большинство депутатов являются беспартийными или представляют пропрезидентскую партию «Новый Азербайджан». Всего в республике действует свыше 30 политических партий и движенийThe State Statistical Committee of the Republic of Azerbaijan. Основные из них: партия «Новый Азербайджан», Партия национальной независимости Азербайджана, партия «Мусават», Партия Народного фронта Азербайджана, Либеральная партия Азербайджана, Азербайджанская социал-демократическая партия, Азербайджанская Демократическая Партия. Внешняя политика Азербайджана thumb|right|400px|Государства, имеющие дипломатические отношения с Азербайджаном Азербайджан поддерживает дипломатические отношения со многими странами. Основными странами-партнёрами являются: Италия, Россия, Германия, США, Турция, Израиль. Дипломатические отношения отсутствуют с Арменией из-за её участия в Карабахской войне. Азербайджан участвует во многих мировых и региональных международных организациях: * ООНRepublic of Azerbaijan Minisitry of Foreign Affairs — Azerbaijan-United Nations; * ОБСЕAzərbaycan Respublikası Xarici İşlər Nazirliyi — ATƏT VƏ AZƏRBAYCAN; * Совет Европы * СНГ; * Движение неприсоединения * ГУАМAzərbaycan Respublikası Xarici İşlər Nazirliyi — GUAM; * ОЭС; * Организация черноморского экономического сотрудничества; * Организация Исламская конференцияAzərbaycan Respublikası Xarici İşlər Nazirliyi — İKT; * Тюркский совет. Азербайджан участвует в программе НАТО Партнёрство во имя мира. Население Численность, расселение, возрастная и гендерная структура thumb|260px|Баку — столица и крупнейший город Азербайджана с населением более 2 миллионов человек По итогам общенациональной переписи, проведённой в 2009 году, население Азербайджана составило 8 922 447 человекCensuses of Republic of Azerbaijan 1979, 1989, 1999, 2009 Azstat.org — The State Statistical Committee of the Republic of Azerbaijan, а по оценочным данным, выведенным из расчёта существующих темпов роста населения, к 2010 году его численность увеличилась до 9 млн человекНас стало 9 миллионовCIA — The World Factbook — Azerbaijan. Доля городского населения составляет 54,1 %Фобии, порожденные жизнью в мегаполисе, или О страхах жителей Баку: Общество, 8 января 2011. Гендерный состав населения практически равномерен, на 1000 мужчин приходится 1039 женщины. Национальный состав В 1987—1994 годах в Азербайджан прибыло 200 тысяч беженцев из Армении, из них 170 тысяч азербайджанцев и около 20 тысяч курдов и других народов. В страну иммигрировало почти 40 тысяч турок-ахыска (турок-месхетинцев) из Средней Азии, куда они были сосланы из Грузии в 1940-е гг. по распоряжению СталинаBBC Russian — Эхо войн: почему России не нужны беженцы?. Также были азербайджанские внутренние (вынужденные) переселенцы (беженцы) из перешедших под контроль армянских сил Нагорно-Карабахской автономной области и семи прилегающих к нему районов, общей численности 500 тысяч человекТом Де Ваал. «Черный сад». Приложение http://www.peeep.us/10f2e09a По мнению Расима Мусабекова, в Азербайджане беженцев в сумме чуть более 10 % от всего населения. Впоследствии страна приняла около 10 тысяч чеченских беженцев. В стране также проживает небольшая группа беженцев из Афганистана. Языки Right|thumb|right|250 px|Памятник родному языку в г. [[Нахичевань.]] Официальный язык — азербайджанский (тюркская группа языков). Относится к огузской подгруппе (вместе с гагаузским, южнобережным диалектом крымско-татарского, турецким и туркменским языком) юго-западной ветви тюркских языков, но имеет черты, свойственные языкам кыпчакского ареала. Азербайджанский язык является государственным языком Азербайджана. Указом президента Гейдара Алиева от 9 августа 2001 года был учреждён День азербайджанского алфавита и языка . Религиозный состав Большинство верующих азербайджанцев являются мусульманами-шиитами, но есть также мусульмане-сунниты (в северной части страны преимущественно лезгины), православные (русские, грузины, украинцы) и иудеи (евреи). Имеются протестанты различных направленийГосударственное Статистическое Управление Азербайджана. Согласно действующей Конституции, Азербайджан является светским государством. В Азербайджанской Республике религия отделена от государства и представлена совокупностью различных религиозных течений и конфессий, распространённых среди этнических групп, населяющих страну и проживающих по всей территории Азербайджана. thumb|left|220px|[[Джума-мечеть (Шемаха)|Джума-мечеть, одна из старейших мечетей Кавказа (год основания 743)]] Ислам является основной религией в Азербайджане; около 99,2 % населения страны составляют мусульмане . Абсолютное большинство населения Азербайджана принадлежит к шиитской ветви ислама (джафаритский мазхаб), меньшинство — к суннитской (в основном ханафитский мазхаб). Приблизительно 85 % населения Азербайджана являются мусульманами-шиитами и 15 % мусульман-суннитов Религия. Управление делами Президента Азербайджанской Республики — Президентская библиотека. В Азербайджане функционируют синагоги, иудаистские общины являются одними из самых активных и влиятельных религиозных объединений АзербайджанаИстория еврейских общин в Азербайджане в XI—XV вв.. Посёлок Красная Слобода, расположенный в Губинском районе Азербайджана, является единственным местом компактного проживания евреев на всем постсоветском пространстве. Православие слабо распространено в республике, на данный момент в стране функционируют 6 православных храмов, три из которых находятся в Баку. Католичество на территории нынешнего Азербайджана стало распространяться в начале XIV века. К началу XVII века в двенадцати сёлах и трёх городах Нахичевани проживало 19 тысяч армян, обращённых в католицизмWillem Floor, Edmund Herzig. Iran and the World in the Safavid Age. Iran Heritage Foundation, I.B.Tauris, 2012, p. 374 By the beginning of the seventeenth century, there were 19,000 converted Catholic Armenians living in three towns and 12 villages in the Nakhichevan, Ernjak and Jahuk regions. В мае 2002 года в жизни католической Церкви в Азербайджане произошло знаменательное событие — Баку с официальным визитом посетил папа римский Иоанн Павел II [http://palm.newsru.com/religy/22may2002/baku_meeting.html Новости NEWSru.com:: Иоанн Павел II и Гейдар Алиев обменялись приветствиями в Баку]Новости мира религий. Общество и религия. СМИ и литература о вере и конфессиях . Сегодня в Баку находится единственная на территории Азербайджана католическая церковь Непорочного зачатия Пресвятой Девы Марии. Первые протестанты появились в Азербайджане в начале XIX века — это были немецкие колонисты, исповедующие лютеранство. В настоящее время в Азербайджане проживают до 20 тыс. протестантов . Самые крупные конфессии представляют баптисты (3 тыс. членов церкви ) и пятидесятники (4,4 тыс. прихожан ). В стране также имеются адвентисты, лютеране, евангельские христиане, последователи Новоапостольской церкви и др. Alexander Nevsky church in Ganja.JPG|Александро-Невская церковь в Гяндже, построенная 1887 году Armenian сhurch in Baku 2.jpg|Церковь Святого Григория Просветителя Файл:Church in Baku.jpg|250px|Здание Католического храма в Баку Файл:Sinagogue of Ashkenazi Jews in Baku.JPG|Синагога ашкеназских евреев в Баку Экономика Общее состояние, основные показатели thumb|left|300px|[[Экономические районы Азербайджана]] Азербайджан — индустриально-аграрная страна с высокоразвитой промышленностью и многоотраслевым сельским хозяйствомЭнциклопедия / Азербайджан. Важнейшее место в хозяйстве Азербайджана занимают нефте- и газодобывающая, нефтеперерабатывающая, химическая (минеральные удобрения, синтетический каучук, автомобильные шины и др.), машиностроительная, горнорудная промышленность (добыча железной руды и алунита) и цветная металлургия, разнообразные отрасли пищевой (консервная, чайная, табачная, винодельческая) и лёгкой (хлопкоочистительная, хлопчатобумажная, шёлковая, шерстяная, ковроткацкая) промышленности. Азербайджан в последние годы лидирует среди стран СНГ по темпам экономического ростаСтаткомитет СНГЭкономика и жизнь Среди стран СНГ по итогам социально-экономического развития в минувшем году имеются ярко выраженные лидер и аутсайдер — Азербайджан и Украина. Украина — последняя в СНГ по экономическому развитию | Новости. Новости дня на сайте Подробности. В 2008 году Украина оказалась на последнем месте среди стран СНГ по темпам экономического развития, пишет «Дело» со ссылкой на статистический комитет СНГ. Так, на Украине зафиксирован наименьший рост ВВП среди стран СНГ в 2008 году — 2,1 %. У Азербайджана, который стал лидером по этому показателю, рост составил 10,8 %. Новости Грузии Всемирным экономическим форумом недавно был составлен список из 133 стран, исходя из их конкурентоспособности в сфере сетевых, информационных и коммуникационных технологий за последних два года. Среди стран СНГ в нём лидером оказался Азербайджан, занявший в общем списке 64-е место с 3,75 очков рейтинга. . В 2003—2008 годах ВВП Азербайджана вырос в 2,6 раза;СоюзПравоИнформ уровень бедности в государстве, с 2003 года, снизился с 45 до 11 %ВБ прогнозирует сокращение уровня бедности в Азербайджане в 2010 году // Новости-Азербайджан, 12 апреля 2010. В 2006 году ВВП страны вырос на 36,6 % до $20,4 млрд. Экономический рост продолжается непрерывно с 1996 года; в течение десяти лет экономика Азербайджана в среднем прибавляла по 13,6 % ежегодно (по сравнению с 1995 годом размер ВВП увеличился в 8,4 раза). Валюта thumb|200px|100 манат. Банкнота символизирует экономическое развитие Азербайджана и его статус процветающей нации. Манат ( ) — официальная денежная единица Азербайджанской Республики, равный 100 гяпикам ( ). Код валюты по ISO 4217 AZN. Азербайджанский манат дважды подвергался деноминации — в 1992-м и 2006-м годах. Промышленность Азербайджан поставляет в другие страны продукцию химической и топливной промышленности, цветной и чёрной металлургии, машиностроения и металлообработки (передвижные буровые установки, подъёмные агрегаты, передвижные вышки, фонтанную арматуру, глубинные насосы, электродвигатели, геофизические приборы), лёгкой промышленности и т. д. Из других стран в Азербайджан ввозится в основном готовая продукция: станки, различные сельскохозяйственные машины, автомобили, одежда, продовольственные товары. Рост ВВП Азербайджана по большей части обеспечивается за счёт увеличения добычи и экспорта углеводородного сырья (что обусловлено, в частности, пуском в 2005 году нефтепровода Баку — Тбилиси — Джейхан и началом добычи газа на месторождении Шах-Дениз в конце 2006 года), а также повышения мировых цен на нефть. По итогам первых трёх кварталов 2006 г., на сырую нефть приходилось 60,7 % объёма азербайджанского экспорта, на нефтепродукты — ещё 24,5 %Нефтяной рекорд. «Ведомости», № 10 (1784), 23 января 2007. Часть доходов от экспорта нефти аккумулируется в Государственном нефтяном фонде (в декабре 2006 г. он составил $1,6 млрд). Инвестиции в основном осуществляются в топливно-энергетический комплекс. С недавних пор в стране добывается золотоКаталог Минералов / В Азербайджане начинается промышленная добыча золота. Сельское хозяйство Сельское хозяйство специализируется, в основном, на виноградарстве, садоводстве, табаководстве, овощеводстве, животноводстве и шелководстве. Главные технические культуры — хлопчатник, табак, чай. Развито раннее овощеводство, субтропическое плодоводство. Площадь орошаемых земель 140 тыс. га (1990). Главные отрасли животноводства — овцеводство, молочно-мясное скотоводство, птицеводство, шелководство, свиноводство. Коммуникации thumb|250px|Макет [[AzerSat-1]] Азербайджан одним из первых из стран бывшего СССР вошёл в интернет-сообщество (в 1991 году, провайдер — Intrans). Новым этапом в развитии Интернета в Азербайджане с 2007 года становится появление на рынке услуги одностороннего спутникового Интернета под брендом PeykDSL. Азербайджанским пользователям представилась возможность подключаться к высокоскоростному Интернет (до 24000 кбит/с) на всей территории страны. Крупнейшими операторами сотовой связи являются Bakcell, Azercell и Azerfon. В ночь с 7 на 8 февраля 2013 года был произведён запуск первого национального космического спутника AzerSat-1, который был произведён американской компанией Orbital Sciences CorporationАмериканцы запустят первый искусственный спутник Азербайджана — Азербайджан, космос, спутник — Росбалт-Кавказ. Запуск второго спутника планируется на 2015 год. Туризм Отрасль, которая стремительно развивается в последние годы. Особенно интенсивно развивается лечебный туризм. Каждый год в Азербайджан приезжает в качестве туристов около полутора миллионов человек. В первую очередь это связано с тем, что страна находится между Европой и Азией. Также это связано с тем что, из 11 существующих климатических зон планеты, 9 представлены на территории страны, начиная от субтропиков и заканчивая высокогорными альпийскими лугами. Для туристов, посещающих Азербайджан организовываются экскурсионные туры с посещением исторических достопримечательностей Шемахи, Исмаиллов, Баку, Шеки, Гаха, Губы, пляжные туры в Баку, Набрань, Худат, Хачмаз, Ленкорань, Астару и лечебные туры и отдых на термальных водах в Массалах, НафталанеАзербайджан / Страна Азербайджан: города Азербайджана. Также популярен отдых на минеральных водах в Гяндже. Для развития горного туризма создана инфраструктура с сетью пятизвездочных отелей в Габалинском районе, а в 2011 году введён в эксплуатацию современный горнолыжный курорт международного класса у подножия горы Шахдаг в Кусарском районеГабала конкурирует с Вербье — Независимая газета, 2010-08-05.«Шахдаг» потянет на два миллиарда.. В стране расположено свыше 130 музеевТуризм в Азербайджане. Культура Культура Азербайджана в ходе своего развития испытывала влияние как ислама, так и европейских культурных традиций. В XIV—XV вв. с началом формирования азербайджанского тюркоязычного этноса — основного народа, населяющего Азербайджан, возникает и его культура, не имевшая первоначально своих стабильных центров, и её довольно трудно для данного времени отделить от османской культуры. В XV веке формируются два центра азербайджанской культуры — Южный Азербайджан и Равнинный Карабах, которые окончательно сложились уже позже, в XVI—XVIII вв. Говоря о возникновении азербайджанской культуры именно в XIV—XV вв., следует иметь в виду прежде всего литературу и другие части культуры, органически связанные с языком. Что касается материальной культуры, то она оставалась традиционной и после тюркизации местного населения. Став самостоятельной, азербайджанская культура сохранила тесные связи с иранской и арабской. Они скреплялись и общей религией, и общими культурно-историческими традициямиИстория Востока. В 6 т. Т. 2. Восток в средние века. Своеобразие азербайджанской культуры состоит в переплетении персидского влияния, общекавказских черт и тюркского наследия. Большое влияние оказало двухвековое нахождение в составе Российской империи. В настоящее время также можно говорить об усилении западного влияния, чему способствует глобализация потребительской культуры. Архитектура left|thumb|180px|[[Круглый замок (Мардакян)|Круглый замок в посёлке Мардакян. XIII век. Архитектор Абдулмеджид ибн Максуд]] К самым ранним сохранившимся в Азербайджане сооружениям относятся храмы в цахурских сёлах Кум и Лекит и основания Девичей башни в Баку . Архитектуру раннефеодального периода на территории Азербайджана характеризуют огромные оборонительные сооружения: бешбермакские, гильгильчайские (см. также Чираг-гала) и закатальские . Старейшими исламскими зданиями можно назвать мечети VIII века в Ахсу и Джума-мечеть в Шемахе . После присоединения Азербайджана к России (XIX в.) в азербайджанской архитектуре также сказывается влияние русской строительной культуры. В Баку, например, с элементами русского и западноевропейского классицизма сочетаются традиционные приёмы планировки и композиции, национальные архитектурные формы и мотивы декора. Стал распространяется тип городского дома с застеклёнными галереями — «шушебенд»«Популярная художественная энциклопедия.» Под ред. Полевого В. М.; М.: Издательство «Советская энциклопедия», 1986.. thumb|250px|Здание [[Национальная академия наук Азербайджана|Национальной академии наук Азербайджана. 1960-е гг. Архитектор Микаэль Усейнов]] Из архитекторов, внесших вклад в создание современного облика Баку, следует упомянуть Зивер-бека Ахмедбекова, Гавриила Тер-Микелова, Иосифа Гославского, Касым-бека Гаджибабабекова, Зивер-бек Ахмедбеков, Иосифа Плошко и др. . В зданиях, построенных такими архитекторами и инженерами, как М. Г. Гаджинский, К. Исмаилов и Кербалаи Сефихан Карабаги, сочетаются традиционные и романтические элементы. Эта тенденция особенно заметна в работах Карабаги, который спроектировал много зданий, в Агдаме, Физули и Шуше. Для его проектов (например для мечети в Агдаме и Барде) использовались простые устройства, основанные на азербайджанских архитектурных традициях . Наиболее выдающийся вклад в создание современного облика города Баку внес Народный архитектор СССР Микаэль Усейнов, по проектам которого было построено много зданий, являющихся визитной карточкой города. Среди архитекторов советской эпохи можно назвать заслуженного деятеля искусств Азербайджанской ССР Садыха Дадашева, заслуженного архитектора Азербайджана Талаата Ханларова. Живопись и скульптура На территории Азербайджана в средние века художники занимались в основном каллиграфией. Традиционная иллюстрация книг продолжалась и в последующие века . С XVII по XIX вв. многие азербайджанские художники, пользуясь масляными красками, принимали участие в росписях жилых домов, дворцов, бань. При этом рисовали не только декоративные мотивы, но и исторические — портреты, сцены охоты и сражений. В качестве примера можно привести росписи ханского дворца в Шеки, выполненные Гамбаром, дворцы Хусейн-Кули-хана в Баку, выполненные Наввабом росписи комнат Дворца сардаров в Эривани . В XIX веке новое прогрессивное изобразительное искусство в Азербайджане, по сравнению с литературой, обнаруживало некоторое отставание в развитии. Крайне медленно развивалось станковое реалистическое искусство. Во второй половине XIX в. в живописи (стенные росписи, портрет) наряду с традиционной плоскостностью и декоративностью ощутимы реалистические черты, попытки объёмно-пластической моделировки форм, стремление передать портретное сходство (художники декоративного стиля Мирза Кадым Эривани, Мир Мохсун Навваб, Уста Гамбар Карабаги). В 1900-20-х гг. выступили художники реалистического демократического направления — график А. А. Азимзаде и живописец Б. Ш. Кенгерли, Алибек Гусейнзаде (1864—1940) . Из художников второй половины XX века наиболее известны Таир Салахов, Саттар Бахлулзаде, Микаил Абдуллаев, Видади Нариманбеков, Расим Бабаев, Санан Курбанов и Тогрул Нариманбеков . В средние века на территории различных поселений ставились каменные фигуры предков, известные как баба (по-азерб. означает «праотец») . Повсюду в Азербайджане, в долинах, лесах и горах находились каменные фигуры баранов (символов богатства) и осёдланных лошадей. Надгробия и стены часто украшались рельефной резьбой, достигшей своего пика в оформлении зданий Апшеронского полуострова Во второй половине XIX века в связи с быстрым ростом Баку и нуждой в украшении новых зданий в «историческом» стиле и скульптурами, наблюдается и возрождение резьбы по камню. В начале 20-х гг. XX века в скульптуре появляются монументальные композиции. С 1920 в Баку жило несколько русских скульпторов. Первая мастерская скульптуры была организована С. Городецким. В период с 1920 по 1930 многие скверы были украшены скульптурами исторических лиц . Роль скульптуры усилилась в 30-50-х гг. В качестве примера можно привести памятник М. Ф. Ахундова (П. В. Сабсай, 1930), Низами Гянджеви (Ф. Г. Абдурахманов, 1949), Хуршидбану Натаван (О. Г. Эльдаров, 1960) . С 1970 скульпторы создают свои произведения из дерева, мрамора и гранита. Сдержанные пластичные формы наблюдаются в работах Г. Г. Абдуллаева. В работах Ф. Э. Салаева показаны каноны классической скульптуры . Фольклор thumb|180px|«[[Кёроглы (эпос)|Короглу». Худ. А. Гаджиев]] Среди произведений народного творчества можно выделить песни трудовые, исторические, лирические, обрядовые («Эй, лалла» — свадебная, и др.), шуточные («Ери, ери» — «Иди, иди», и др.) и др. , легендарные, любовные и историко-героические эпические произведения (дастаны), сказки, юморески (лятифа), пословицы и поговорки, загадки. Первым памятником на тюркском языке считается «Книга моего деда Коркута» — эпос огузских племён, позднее вошедших в состав туркменского, азербайджанского и турецкого народов. Эпос возник в Средней Азии, но окончательно сформировался на территории нынешнего Азербайджана, где огузы жили более компактно«Китаби деде Коркуд» в БСЭ. Основное место в азербайджанском фольклоре занимают дастаны XVI—XVII веков Кёр-оглы (Короглу), Асли и Керем, Ашик-Гариб, Шах Исмаил и др., во многих из которых отражены реально имевшие место события. Начиная с XVI — XVII вв. записывались стихи народных певцов — ашугов. Известны произведения Гурбани, Сары-ашуга, ашуга Алескера, ашуга Аббаса Туфарганлы, ашуга Валеха и др. . Азербайджанские сказки по своей сути и по содержанию условно делятся на три вида: «сказки о животных», «сказки о простых людях» и «волшебные сказки»«Азербайджанские сказки, мифы, легенды». Библиотека азербайджанской литературы в 20-ти томах. Азербайджанское Государственное Издательство. Баку, 1988 год.. Среди героев народных сказок популярны Джиртдан, Тык-тык Ханым, Мелик-Мамед, Овчи-Пирим, Гекчек Фатма и др. Литература Основоположник поэзии на азербайджанском языке и первым поэтом в азербайджанской литературе считается автор рубежа XIII—XIV веков Гасаноглы Иззеддин Buna bakmayarak Azerice şiir yazmak ananesini başlatan İzzeddin Hasanoğlu olmuştur. Azeri Edebiyatının ilk önemli şairi, XIII. yüzyıl sonları ile XIV. yüzyıl başlarında yaşamış olan Hasanoğlu Şeyh izzeddin Es-ferâyinî'dir.. Выдающуюся роль в развитии азербайджанской поэзии сыграл Имадеддин Насими. Лирические поэмы на азербайджанском под псевдонимом Хагиги писал султан государства Кара-Коюнлу Джаханшах Jahān Shah himself wrote lyrical poems in Azeri using the pen name of Ḥaqīqī. , а также правитель Государства Ак-Коюнлу Султан Ягуб Among the Azeri poets of the 9th/15th century mention should be made of Ḵaṭāʾī Tabrīzī. He wrote a maṯnawī entitled Yūsof wa Zoleyḵā, and dedicated it to the Āq Qoyunlū Sultan Yaʿqūb (r. 883-96/1478-90), who himself wrote poetry in Azeri.. Ко двору Султана Ягуба был близок поэт Кишвери . Среди азербайджанских авторов XVI века можно отметить шаха Исмаила I, писавшего под поэтическим псевдонимом Хатаи, автора поэмы «Дахнаме» («Десять писем»). При его дворе жил называемый «царем поэтов» ХабибиХабиби в БСЭ. В тот же период творил поэт Физули, одинаково изящно писавший на родном In Mesopotamia Fuzuli was in intimate contact with three cultures — Turkic, Arabic, and Persian. Besides his native Azeri, he learned Arabic and Persian at an early age and acquired a through command of the literatures in all three languages, an accomplishment in wich the cosmopolitan literary and scholarly circles of Hilla played an important role. Учился Физули сначала в Кербеле, а затем в Багдаде. Свободно владея тремя языками Ближнего Востока, он и стихи свои писал как по-азербайджански, так и по-персидски и по-арабски. На родном азербайджанском языке им, в частности, написана романтическая поэма «Лейли и Меджнун», которая, как и другие произведения Физули, впервые в истории азербайджанской литературы с такой полнотой показала, что азербайджанский язык по своей выразительности, богатству и гибкости не уступает другим ближневосточным литературным языкам. азербайджанском, персидском и арабском языках. В XVII—XVIII веках в Иранском Азербайджане пишут Саиб Тебризи, Говси Тебризи, Мухаммед Амани, Тарзи Афшар и Тасир Тебризи. От поэта Месихи дошла поэма «Варга и Гюльша» . В XVIII веке пишут поэты Ширванской школы — Шакир, Нишат и Махджур. В этот период усиливается воздействие на литературу устной народной словесности, ашугской поэзии. Основоположником реализма в азербайджанской литературе стал поэт и везирь при дворе карабахского хана Молла Панах Вагиф . Поэт Молла Вели Видади воспевал честность, смелость, силу мудрости и разума . После того, как в XIX веке территория нынешней Азербайджанской Республики вошла в состав Российской империи, местное население было оторвано от персидской традиции и приобщилось к русско-европейской. В этот период творят Гасым-бек Закир, Сеид Абульгасым Небати, Сеид Азим Ширвани, Хуршидбану Натаван, Аббасгулу ага Бакиханов, Мирза Шафи Вазех, Исмаил-бек Гуткашынлы, Джалил Мамедкулизаде. В середине века зарождается азербайджанская драматургия, среди видных представителей которой можно выделить зачинателя азербайджанской литературной критики Мирзу Фатали Ахундова, написавшего в период с 1850 по 1857 годы шесть комедий и одну повесть, Наджаф-бека Везирова, который в 1896 году создал первую азербайджанскую трагедию «Горе Фахреддина» . В Иранском Азербайджане творят такие поэты, как Сеид Абдульгасем Набати и поэтесса Хейран-ханум. В азербайджанской литературе того периода большое место занимала также ашугская поэзия. , Аббасгулу ага Бакиханов и Хуршидбану Натаван|align=right}} В начале XX века начинают своё творчество Мухаммед Хади, ставший основателем прогрессивного романтизма в азербайджанской литературе, а также Гусейн Джавид, Микаил Мушфиг, Аббас Сиххат. Среди видных литературных деятелей Советского Азербайджана можно назвать первого народного поэта Азербайджана Самеда Вургуна, Сулеймана Рустама, Расула Рзу, Мамеда Саида Ордубади, Мирзы Ибрагимова, Бахтияра Вахабзаде, и др. В это время в Иранском Азербайджане творили Мухаммад Хусейн Шахрияр, Самед Бехранги и др. Из писателей современного Азербайджана, наибольшую известность среди русскоязычных читателей получили кинодраматург Рустам Ибрагимбеков и автор детективных романов Чингиз Абдуллаев, писавшие исключительно на русском. Поэзия представлена такими поэтами как Нариман Гасанзаде, Халил Рза, Сабир Новруз, Вагиф Самедоглы, Нусрат Кесеменли, Рамиз Ровшан, Гамлет Исаханлы, Залимхан Ягуб и др. После обретения Азербайджаном государственной независимости, культура, в том числе и азербайджанская литература нуждались в государственной поддержке. Осуществляемые в этой связи широкомасштабные мероприятия одновременно являются серьёзной гарантией развития и достижения новых успехов азербайджанской литературы и науки литературоведения. По личной инициативе и под непосредственным руководством Гейдара Алиева были широко отмечены предполагаемое 1300-летие тюркского эпоса «Китаби Деде Горгуд», 500-летие поэта Мухаммеда Физули. Огромное значение в оживлении литературного процесса, приходе новых талантливых авторов в мир творчества имело специальное постановление азербайджанского правительства о регулярном финансировании из государственного бюджета страны таких литературных органов, как журналы «Азербайджан», «Литературный Азербайджан», «Улдуз», «Гобустан» и газета «Эдебийят газети» (Литературная газета). В соответствии с распоряжениями Президента Азербайджанской Республики от 12 января 2004 года «Об осуществлении массовых изданий на азербайджанском языке латинской графикой» и от 27 декабря 2004 года «Об утверждении перечня произведений, подлежащих изданию на азербайджанском языке латинской графикой в 2005—2006 годах» были изданы массовым тиражом и переданы в дар всей библиотечной сети страны произведения выдающихся представителей азербайджанской и мировой литературы. По обоим распоряжениям книги из цикла азербайджанской и мировой литературы, а также словарей и энциклопедий общим тиражом более 9 миллионов экземпляров уже отправлены в библиотеки и переданы в распоряжение читателей. Музыка thumb|300px|left|Исполнители [[мугама: ханенде Сеид Шушинский (второй слева) со своим ансамблем в 1916 году]] На протяжении веков азербайджанская музыка развивалась в рамках фольклорного искусства. Существовало народное песенное творчество, многогранно отражавшая различные стороны национальной жизни. Танцевальная музыка является самостоятельной областью в азербайджанском музыкальном фольклоре. Среди народных музыкальных инструментов выделяют тар, саз, канон, уд, кеманча, тютек, балабан, зурна, нагара, гоша-нагара, деф и др. А азербайджанское искусство игры на таре включено в список нематериального культурного наследия ЮНЕСКОFour new items inscribed on UNESCO’s Representative List of the Intangible Cultural Heritage of Humanity . thumb|250px|Ашуги на празднике [[Новруз в Баку]] Народное искусство представлено также искусством ашугов, подчинённого определённым стилистическим правилам. Ашуги исполняют дастаны (сказания) — героические («Кёр-оглы»), лирические («Асли и Керем», «Ашуг Гариб»), песни-диалоги — дейишме (музыкально-поэтичечкие соревнования 2 ашугов), аккомпанируя себе на сазе. В 2009 году азербайджанское ашугское искусство было внесено в Репрезентативный список Нематериального культурного наследия ЮНЕСКОЖурнал ЮНЕСКО стр. 18. Среди выдающихся ашугов прошлого можно назвать Гурбани, Хесте Касум, Аббаса Туфарганлы, Алескера. Возникновение мугамов связано с развитием городской культуры в средние века. Исполнители мугамов — музыканты-профессионалы, составляющие вокально-инструментальные ансамбли в составе: ханенде (певец), тарист, кеманчист. Текстами мугамов служат в основном стихи поэтов-классиков. Известны такие мугаматисты, как Джаббар Каръягдыоглу, Меджид Бейбутов, Сеид Шушинский, 3юльфюгар Адыгёзалов, Хан Шушинский, Шовкет Алекперова, Алим Гасымов, таристы Садых Асад оглы, или Садыхджан (реконструктор тара и основатель школы современной игры на этом инструменте), Курбан Пиримов и др. Большая часть мугаматистов родом из Карабаха. Мугамы были исследованы Мир Мохсун Наввабом. В 2008 году ЮНЕСКО объявило азербайджанский мугам одним из шедевров устного и нематериального культурного наследия человечестваAzerbaijani Mugham. thumb|300px|left|Сцена из первой азербайджанской оперы [[Лейли и Меджнун (опера)|«Лейли и Маджнун»]] Фундамент современной музыкальной культуры заложен Узеиром Гаджибековым, создавшему первую азербайджанскую оперу «Лейли и Меджнун» по одноимённой поэме Физули (1908), оперетту «Аршин мал алан» (1913) и др. Среди первых артистов оперы и драмы Гусейнкули Сарабский, М. Терегулов, М. Багиров, Г. Гаджибабабеков, М. Алиев, Ахмед Агдамский. В 1940 году композитор Афрасияб Бадалбейли сочинил первый азербайджанский балет и первый балет на мусульманском Востоке «Девичья башня». Среди азербайджанских композиторов можно выделить Кара Караева, Фикрета Амирова, Арифа Меликова, Эльдара Мансурова, основоположника азербайджанского джаза Вагифа Мустафа-заде, создавшего новый музыкальный жанр — джаз-мугам, смешав элементы джаза с азербайджанской народной музыкой. Были популярны такие певцы как Муслим Магомаев, Рашид Бейбутов, Лютфияр Иманов, Франгиз Ахмедова, Шовкет Мамедова, Бюльбюль, его сын Полад Бюль-Бюль Оглы. Долгое время азербайджанский симфонический оркестр возглавлял дирижёр Ниязи. В 2009 году азербайджанка Айсель Теймурзаде и певец Араш с азербайджанскими корнями заняли на конкурсе Евровидение 3-е место, а спустя два года дуэт Ell и Nikki — 1-е. Близка к азербайджанской музыкальная культура живущих в Азербайджане талышей, у которых есть и свои черты, например, талышские трудовые песни, исполняемые во время работы на рисовых полях, свадебные песни . В стране популярен талышский фольклорный ансамбль «Бабушки». У курдов Азербайджана были распространены и такие музыкальные инструменты как бэлур (род свирели), даф (барабан, по которому ударяли двумя палочками), шевеби (духовой инструмент типа гобоя) и пр. В 1996 году был создан лезгинский инструментальный ансамбль «Сувар», в репертуар которого входят народные песни и танцы . Ежегодно в Азербайджане проводятся такие международные музыкальные фестивали как «Мир Мугама», Габалинский фестиваль классической музыки, фестиваль, посвящённый Узеиру Гаджибекову, Бакинский джазовый фестиваль. А в 2012 году в Баку прошёл конкурс песни Евровидение 2012. Кухня 250px|thumb|Приготовление различных видов кебаба в Азербайджане Азербайджанская национальная пища отличается большим разнообразием, насчитывая десятки видов различных блюд: молочных, мясных, мучных, овощных и т. д. Сами способы приготовления и потребления пищи различны и многообразны. В прошлом пища различалась также в зависимости от географических условий и социального положения людей . В пищевом рационе азербайджанцев значительное место занимает хлеб, которое пекут на железном слегка выпуклом листе садж, в тендирах, где в основном пекут чурек и лаваш. Весной и осенью готовят ''гутаб'' — род пирожков, начинённых мясом и зеленью. Разнообразны блюда из мяса. Из свежей баранины и говядины приготовляют басдырма, из которой затем делают шашлык. Наиболее распространённым блюдом является пити и бозбаш (густые супы из баранины). Рубленную баранину, заправленную рисом и специями, заворачивают в капустные (это блюдо называется келем долмасы), в солёные и свежие виноградные листья (ярпаг долмасы), начиняют баклажаны и помидоры. Из мелко нарубленной баранины, смешанной с луком и пряностями готовят люле кабаб. Распространение в Азербайджане имеют кушанья из риса, который преимущественно используют для приготовления плова, насчитывающего до 50 видов. Наиболее распространённым блюдом из мяса птиц является чыгартма. Распространены сладости в виде своеобразных конфет — ногул, набат, а также гата, пахлава и шекербура. Имеется до десятков видов халвы — типа повидла, из семян кунжута, из разных орехов и т. д. Большую роль в пищевом рационе у азербайджанцев играет чай, сопровождающий или даже предшествующий еде. Чай считается в Азербайджане лучшим средством утоления жажды в жаркую погоду (подробнее см. статью Азербайджанская чайная культура). В качестве напитка служит и подслащённая мёдом вода — шербет. Ковроделие thumb|left|Азербайджанские ковры, выставленные в [[Музей азербайджанского ковра|Музее ковра в Баку]] Одним из видов декоративно-прикладного искусства Азербайджана является азербайджанский ковёр. Ковроделие было самым распространённым классическим видом ремесла в Азербайджане. Основными центрами ковроделия являлись Куба, Ширван, Гянджа, Казах, Карабах, Баку с пригородными селениями. Они выделяются сочным колоритом, построенным на сочетании локальных интенсивных тонов. В Карабахе, например, ткали шёлковые ковры высоко ценившиеся на рынках Западной Европы и Америки . Изготавливались односторонние ковры с ворсом — халы, гебе и односторонние безворсовые ковры — сумах и верни, безворсовые двусторонние ковры — зили, палаз и килим. Из безворсовой ткани изготавливали чепраки (чул) для лошадей и верблюдов, мешки (чувал), перемётные сумки (хурджун). Ковры ткутся на вертикальных станках — хана. На ковровом станке работает одна-две, а то и три женщины и больше. Орнамент азербайджанских ковров декоративен, состоит из геометрических (ромбы, квадраты, меандры), растительных мотивов, среди которых преобладает стилизованное изображение плода миндаля (бута), встречаются изображения животных и птиц. В конце XX века ковроткачество в Азербайджане становится одной из важных отраслей экономики. Сегодня во многих регионах Азербайджана успешно развивается ковроткачество, всего в Азербайджане насчитывается свыше 20 крупных и средних ковроткацких комбинатов. В частности, в Кубе, Кусарах, Кюрдамире, Гяндже, Шемахе, Шабране, Казахе, Товузе, Шеки и Баку действует ковроткаческое производство, в которых продолжают развивать старинные традиции искусства ковроделия. Известным ковроткачём являлся Лятиф Керимов, имя которого носит Музей ковра в Баку. В ноябре 2010 года «Традиционное искусство ковроделия в Азербайджане» внесено в репрезентативный список ЮНЕСКО по нематериальному культурному наследию человечества. Праздники и памятные дни мини|300|right|Празднование Новруза в Баку В Азербайджане официально отмечаются следующие праздники и памятные датыПраздники Азербайджана в проекте Календарь праздников 2010: Образование В период 2004—2008 гг. в Азербайджане были достигнуты значительные успехи в области образования. Сфере образования государством уделяется большое внимание. В расходах государственного бюджета Азербайджана на цели образования выделяются крупные средства. Расходы на образование находятся на втором месте после расходов на армию. В 2009 году они составляли примерно 1 миллиард манатовРасходы на образование в Азербайджане превысят 1,3 млрд долларов | Расходы на образование в Азербайджане превысят 1,3 млрд долларов | Ежедневный информационный ресурс — "Azeri … (1,25 миллиардов долларов США), что позволило укрепить материально-техническую базу образования, а также привести учебные программы в соответствие с самым высоким мировым уровнем. Ведущими университетами Азербайджана являютсяTOP ranked Universities & Colleges in Azerbaijan: * Бакинский государственный университет * Азербайджанский государственный университет нефти и промышленности * Азербайджанский медицинский университет * Азербайджанский государственный экономический университет * Университет Хазар * Гянджинский государственный университет Спорт Спорт в Азербайджане имеет древние корни. Многие виды борьбы традиционно считаются национальными видами спорта в Азербайджане. В настоящее время самыми популярными видами спорта в Азербайджане являются: борьба, каратэ, бокс, тяжелая атлетика, футбол и шахматы. Футбол 280px|thumb|right|Сборная Азербайджана по футболу, 2013 г. Футбол — одно из ключевых направлений спортивной активности в республике. Футбол уже многие десятилетия считается в Азербайджане одним из самых любимых видов спорта. Азербайджан дал футбольному миру немало ярких имён, среди которых представители многих национальностей — Тофик Бахрамов, Назим Сулейманов, Анатолий Банишевский, Алекпер Мамедов, Эдуард Маркаров, Казбек Туаев, Александр Жидков, Вели Касумов, Дмитрий Крамаренко, Лев Майоров, Игорь Пономарёв и др. АФФА — организация, осуществляющая контроль и управление футболом в стране. Штаб-квартира находится в Баку. Функционируют также региональные офисы. Занимается организацией национального чемпионата, кубка страны, суперкубка, игр сборных страны, поддержкой, развитием и популяризацией всего футбола в целом. В 1994 году АФФА была принята в УЕФА и ФИФА. Шахматы 280px|thumb|right|Мужская сборная Азербайджана по шахматам, 2007 г. Шахматы — один из самых популярных видов спорта в стране. Управляется Федерацией шахмат Азербайджана. Игра в шахматы появилась на территории современного Азербайджана предположительно в 5—6 вв. Упоминания о шахматах встречаются в произведениях Хагани, Низами, Физули и др. } | заглавие = Шахматы : энциклопедический словарь | ответственный = гл. ред. А. Е. Карпов | место = М. | издательство = Советская энциклопедия | год = 1990 | страницы = } | страниц = }||624}} | isbn = 5-85270-005-3 | тираж = 100 000 }}. Писатель и философ Мирза Фатали Ахундов в стихотворении «Игра шатрандж» (1864) средствами поэзии изложил правила шахматной игры. Сильнейшими гроссмейстерами независимого Азербайджана являются Вугар Гашимов, Теймур Раджабов и Шахрияр Мамедьяров, входящие в мировую шахматную элитуМеждународный шахматный турнир в Женеве // nashagazeta.ch. * Спортивные мероприятия 2005—2020 в Азербайджане 300px|thumb|[[Бакинский олимпийский стадион]] * Чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике 2005 * Чемпионат мира по борьбе 2007 * Чемпионат Европы по художественной гимнастике 2009 * Чемпионат Европы по борьбе 2010 * Чемпионат мира по боксу 2011 * Чемпионат мира по футболу 2012 (девушки до 17 лет) * Тур де Азербайджан 2013 * Европейские олимпийские игры 2015 * Формула 1 — Гран-при Европы * Шахматная олимпиада 2016 * Чемпионат Европы по футболу 2020 * Наука thumb|250px|left|[[Шемахинская астрофизическая обсерватория|Шемахинская Астрофизическая Обсерватория имени Насреддина Туси]] На данный момент в Республике функционируют 145 научных учреждений, в том числе 96 научных институтовКандидат ф. м. н. Э. М. Байрамова: «Современное состояние науки Азербайджана и пути использования её в инновационной деятельности».. Основным научным объединением республики является Национальная академия наук Азербайджана (НАНА) ( (AMEA)) — преемница Академии наук Азербайджанской ССР, учрежденной в городе Баку в 1945 году, на базе Азербайджанского филиала АН СССРАкадемия наук Азербайджанской ССР. thumb|320px|Здание Президиума [[Национальная академия наук Азербайджана|НАНА]] В 1995 году в Азербайджане была создана сеть академических институтов, которая объединяла главные научные учреждения и академические институты, в том числе и организации государственных структур. Посредством волоконно-оптического и арендованного каналов академическая сеть соединила все главные здания академии. В августе 2000 года НАНА и ведущие университеты Республики учредили Ассоциацию научно-исследовательских и образовательных Сетей Азербайджана AzRENA, которая является неправительственной организациейАссоциация Научных и Образовательных Сетей Азербайджана. Транспорт Автомобильный транспорт 300px|thumb|Автобусы в Баку.right|300 px|thumb| Автомобильные дороги Азербайджана. Общая протяжённость автомобильных дорог — 59 141 км, из них асфальтировано 29 210 км. Шоссе в Азербайджане следуют параллельно основным железнодорожным магистралям. Одно из них проходит вдоль Каспийского моря из России в Иран, через Баку. В свою очередь из Баку к грузинской границе также ведёт автодорога. От города Евлах (на магистрали Баку — Тбилиси) на юг отходит шоссейная дорога в Нагорный Карабах. Все они являются сегментами следующих европейских автомобильных маршрутовunescap.orgAzerYolService: * ** Казах, Гянджа, Евлах, Аджигабул, Алят, Баку * ** Куба, Баку ** Баку, Алят ** Алят, Ленкорань, Астара * ** Садарак, Нахичевань, ** Нахичевань, Джульфа, Ордубад ** Зангеланский район, Физулинский район, Джебраильский район — на данный момент маршрут блокирован. ** Бейлаганский район, Сабирабад, Али Байрамлы, Аджигабул ** Аджигабул, Алят, Баку Морской транспорт thumb|350px|left|[[Бакинский международный морской торговый порт|Бакинский порт]] С 1962 года из Бакинского международного порта действует паромная переправа до туркменского порта Туркменбаши. В последние годы резко возросла танкерная транспортировка нефти из Казахстана. Главный порт — Баку, связан железнодорожными паромами с портами восточного побережья Каспийского моря (Красноводск, Актау, Карабогаз). Крупнейшей азербайджанской судоходной компанией, является Каспийское морское пароходство — Каспар ( ), являющееся также крупнейшей судоходной компанией в бассейне Каспия. Каспар занимается перевозкой всех видов грузов, но весомую долю в перевозках составляют нефть и нефтепродукты, компания также выполняет пассажироперевозки, и является оператором железнодорожной паромной переправы Баку — Туркменбашы, Баку — Актау. Каспару также принадлежит и ряд судоремонтных заводов. Всего в Азербайджане действует 8 паромных переправ, 4 из них относятся к Баку. Одна из них Баку — Туркменбашы, созданная в 1962 году, переправы Баку — Актау и Баку — Карабогаз, открытые в середине 1970-х годов. Также в начале 90-х годов XX века начала полноправно действовать паромная переправа Баку — Астрахань. Кроме бакинских портов есть и переправы из других приморских городов Азербайджана: Сумгаит — Туркменбашы, Ленкорань — Атырау, Нефтечала — Решт, Астара — Дербент. Эти переправы открылись в 1998 году. Флот Каспара насчитывает 86 судов с суммарным дедвейтом 483,782 тонн, из которых 41 танкер,35 сухогрузов, 10 вспомогательных судов. Также имеются 3 судна типа 3 Ро-Ро (железнодорожно-автомобильный), 7 паромов (железнодорожно-пассажирский), пассажирские суда и катера. Железнодорожный транспорт Железные дороги, являются одним из основных видов транспорта в Азербайджане, на их долю приходится около 40 % грузооборота (2007 год) и до 25 % пассажирооборота«Очерки истории стальной магистрали Азербайджана» Б. Султанов, Баку, 1997. Протяжённость железных дорог — 2 195 кмcia. Через Азербайджан проходит железнодорожная магистраль в Иран. Азербайджанские железные дороги — национальный оператор сети железных дорог Азербайджана со 100%-ым государственным капиталом. Компания создана летом 2009 года на базе Азербайджанской государственной железной дороги, функционально заменив её. Бакинский метрополитен открыт 6 ноября 1967 г. Состоит из двух линий, красной и зелёной, общая протяжённость — 33,1 км, имеет 22 станцииОбнародована статистика по пассажирам Бакинского метрополитена: Экономика, 23 марта 2010. Авиационный транспорт Аэропорты 300px|thumb|[[Аэропорт имени Гейдара Алиева в посёлке Бина]] Крупнейшие города Азербайджана связаны с Баку и между собой авиасообщением. Самый крупный аэропорт находится в Баку, откуда совершаются регулярные международные рейсы. Кроме Баку, регулярные международные рейсы совершаются также из Гянджи, Ленкорани, Нахичевани, Закаталы и ГабалыНа севере Азербайджана может появиться новый аэропорт. Государственной организацией в сфере управления и регулирования в гражданской авиации Азербайджана является Государственная администрация по авиационному транспорту. Авиация — единственный способ попасть в Нахичеванскую Автономную Республику. В стране действуют 32 аэропортаCIA — The World Factbook 5 из которых международного уровня. Авиакомпании Крупнейшими авиакомпаниями, работающими на азербайджанском рынке авиаперевозок, являются: * AZAL — азербайджанская авиакомпания, выполняет внутренние рейсы, рейсы из Москвы в города Азербайджана, рейсы из Баку в страны СНГ, ЕС, Азии. После закупки новой партии самолётов Boeing с большой дальностью полёта, планируется открытие постоянных маршрутов в страны Северной Америки и Юго-Восточной Азии . * S7 Airlines — российская авиакомпания. * Атлант-Союз — российская авиакомпания. * ЮТэйр — российская авиакомпания, выполняет рейсы из Москвы в азербайджанские города и рейсы из Баку в города России. Вооружённые силы Азербайджана thumb|200px|Эмблема [[Национальная армия Азербайджана|ВС Азербайджана]] Национальная армия Азербайджана (НАА) — государственная военная организация, предназначенная для вооружённой защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности Азербайджанской Республики. Состоит из сухопутных войск, военно-воздушных сил, войск противовоздушной обороны и военно-морских сил. Численность вооружённых сил Азербайджана в 2011 году составляла 66 940 человек, из них в сухопутных войсках 56 840, в военно-морских силах страны 2,200 а в военно-воздушных силах заняты 7,900 военнослужащихМеждународный институт стратегических исследований. IISS The Military Balance 2011. Страница 87 — ISBN 978-1-85743-606-8. Днём Азербайджанской армии считается 26 июня 1918 годаАзербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Армия. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 18, однако современные вооружённые силы появились в годы Карабахской войны на основе объединения местных городских ополчений, отрядов самообороны. 9 октября 1991 года был издан указ о создании армии в трёхмесячный срок, однако реально армия была создана лишь к концу 1993 года. С момента создания армия Азербайджана тесно сотрудничает с Вооружёнными силами Турции в сфере поставок оружия. Также НАА сотрудничает с ВС Израиля, Украины, США, Пакистана. Военно-воздушные силы thumb|left|250px|[[Ми-24 на военном параде в Баку в 2011 году]] Военно-воздушные силы Азербайджана ( ) — вид вооружённых сил, предназначенный для ведения боевых действий в воздухе и нанесения ударов по наземным целям. Численность составляет 7900 человек. Сухопутные войска thumb|right|200px|[[С-300 на военном параде в Баку в 2011 году]] Сухопутные войска Азербайджана ( ) — вид вооружённых сил, предназначенный для ведения боевых действий преимущественно на суше. Состоят из мотострелковых, танковых, артиллерийских и инженерных войск. Численность составляет 74.000 человек . Миротворческий контингент Начиная с сентября 1999 года азербайджанские военнослужащие осуществляют миротворческую деятельность в составе международных миротворческих сил в Косово, Афганистане и Ираке. Миротворческий отряд в составе Национальной армии Азербайджана был создан в 1997 году, позднее он был переформирован в миротворческий батальон. Косово Взвод азербайджанских миротворцев численностью 34 человека, состоящий из одного офицера, одного сержанта и 32 солдат нёс службу в Косово с сентября 1999 года в составе турецкого батальона. Милли Меджлис 4 марта 2008 года принял проект о выводе войск. 15 апреля 2008 года взвод вернулся в Азербайджан. Ирак left|200px|thumb|Азербайджанские миротворцы в Ираке Военнослужащие Азербайджана находились в Ираке по решению Совета безопасности ООН с 2003 года. Азербайджанские военнослужащие, состоявшие из 14 офицеров, 16 сержантов и 120 рядовых охраняли ГЭС и водохранилище в иракском городе Аль-Хадита . В соответствии с решением Милли меджлис Азербайджана от 11 ноября 2008 года, миротворческий контингент из 150 военнослужащих азербайджанских вооружённых сил завершил свою миссию в Ираке и вернулся домой, где был торжественно встречен представителями Минобороны Республики, послами США и Ирака в Азербайджане, а также родными и близкими военнослужащих. Афганистан В структуре международных сил содействия безопасности в Афганистане служат 90 азербайджанских миротворцев . Эти солдаты осуществляют пост-патрульную службу в Кабуле . Специальные подразделения thumb|right|200 px|Специальное подразделение Сухопутных войск В стране помимо полицейского спецназа существуют: армейский спецназ (батальон специального назначения министерства обороны Азербайджана), спецназ Министерства национальной безопасности Азербайджана и спецназ ВМС (батальон морской пехоты ВМС Азербайджана). Личный состав бригад спецназа проходит подготовку у инструкторов Морских котиков ВМС США и ВС ТурцииU.S. foreign aid, Turkey’s Akhtamar ploy, looking for intelligence in AzerbaijanDonna Mills, Navy Special Ops Demos Training in Azerbaijan, American Forces Press Service, June 10, 2004. Министерство оборонной промышленности Азербайджана Министерство оборонной промышленности Азербайджана создано распоряжением президента Азербайджана от 16 декабря 2005 года. В состав министерства входят 19 предприятий. За 4 года министерство добилось больших успехов. На данный момент Азербайджан ведёт переговоры об экспорте 27 видов оборонной продукцииАзербайджан ведёт переговоры об экспорте 27 видов оборонной продукции: Экономика, 3 января 2010. Основными видами продукции являются крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка IST Истиглал, а также разработанные совместно с южноафриканской компанией Paramount Group бронемашины APCMatador, MarauderParamount Group vehicles now manufactured in Azerbaijan . Помимо них министерство выпускает более 400 наименований продукции. Достопримечательности Два объекта, расположенных на территории Азербайджана, включены в список объектов Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО: квартал Баку Ичери-Шехер и заповедник Гобустан. left|thumb|200px|Символ Баку — Девичья Башня right|thumb|Живописные водопады [[Габала|Габалы]] См. также * Авторское право в Азербайджане Примечания Ссылки * Информационный портал Азербайджанской Республики «AZinform» * Сайт об Азербайджане * Официальные сайты органов власти и организаций Азербайджана * История Азербайджана * CIA World Factbook * Заповедники Азербайджана * История национальной валюты Азербайджана. Материалы, подготовленные Президентской библиотекой Управления делами Президента Азербайджанской Республики * Ордена и медали Азербайджана. Материалы, подготовленные Президентской библиотекой Управления делами Президента Азербайджанской Республики * Стенли Эскудейро: «Азербайджан должен стать важным игроком на международном рынке» * Министр молодёжи и спорта Азербайджана Азад Рагимов: «Мы докажем всему миру, что Азербайджан — страна спорта!» Литература * |list = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} }} Азербайджан Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю Категория:Тюркские страны Категория:Страны Европы